Pretty Girls Have It Bad Too
by LoveBooks14
Summary: AU story! This story is about relation ships, high school, and drama! Please give it a try and I hope you enjoy it! Zach, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Josh, Cammie, Macey, Bex, Liz! 3
1. Chapter 1

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I chucked my pillow at my alarm clock as the hellish sound went off. The pillow hit the clock, nocking it off my night stand and it stopped blaring its God aweful noice.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Something sounded that was not my alarm clock. It was coming from outside. Sighing I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while they adjusted to bright morning sun.

"What the hell?" I mumbled groggly as I stumbled to my balcony and opened one of the french doors. The last August sun was already hot, even at 7 in the morning.

Outside, at the house to the left there was a large truck in the drive way and many fat, sweaty, greasy moving men unloading the trucks contents on the drive way. There was a gourgous women standing out front with dark red hair with a clip board. She was pointing to diffrent peices of furniture and telling the men to put in the diffrent rooms of the house. Great, the Garcia's, who had moved 3 weeks ago, finally sold there house. Another family would move in. Another rich stuck up family with bratty 8 year old twin children. Another family that I would have to ingore there wonder of 'where are that girls parents' as they realized that the only car in the driveway is mine. Just perfect. Of, course maybe this family would be diffrent. But, it must likely would not be. All of the families living this part of Roseville were rich and spoilled.

Huh, I wonder which if the annoying 8 year twins would be getting the room with the balcony right next to mine? Probably the one who insisted that they need my clothes.

I walked into my closet and pulled on a coral V-neck tee from PINK and Hollister jean shorts. I walked out, going to my bathroom where I straightend my naturally wavy light brown hair, applied massacra and eyeliner and brushed my teeth.

I ran down the stairs and wondered through the empty house. The house was far the large for just mom and I. And since she was alomst never home and when she was home she was too busy having sex and flirting with half the married men and all of the single men in Roseville, it was far far far to large for me. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a apple from the counter and leaning on the counter.

"Thanks for the yummy breakfast," I said sarcasticly to the air.

"I will try to have a good day," again sarcstically was a through the apple away and grabbed the keys to my black Range Rover.

"Love you too!" I said as I walked to the front door. Looking around I shook my head and laughed at myself. There was never going to be someone to say, 'have a good day at school,' or, 'Love you, kiddo,' at least not anymore. Mom would never do that, she would never be home to say it. The last time anyone had said that was my dad. The last day of 8th grade he dropped me off at school, on his way to the airport. He was being deployed again, to Iraq. He was in the U.S Army, a capitan. But, that was the last time I ever saw him, he was deployed and never came home. No one knows what happened. Now, its the first day of seinor year and I have tryed to forget about that. I have built up walls that I didnt even realized that I made.

Outside it was hot. The women was still standing there with a adorable little girl in her arms. I walked to my car and she waved. Not wanting to be rude, I waved back and smiled at the cute little girl. Of course, one of the twins.

"Hello!" The women walking closer to my house, from her driveway onto mine. I sighed inturnally, great.

"Hi," I said as I searched in my bag for my Raybands.

"Hello, I'm Cathrine Goode, we just moved in right across from you," she said as I extended my hand. She put down the girl and realed me into a hug, dismissing my hand.

"Cammie Morgan," I said as she reased me from her grasp.

"Well, do you happen to know if your family is free tonight? We would love you all to come over," she said. Oh great, time to explain to her.

"Ummm..my mom is on a trip and my dad..umm.. is no longer with us?" it came out as a question, a very nervous question.

"Well, dear you we would love to have you over for dinner. Of course, if you would like to," she smiled. I didnt want to. But, I had a strong urge to want her to like me.

"Sure, I would love to," I said.

"Good! Have a good first day, Cammie," she said. I was already in my car until I realized what she said. "Have a good day." Holy shit. I brushed it off and started my way to school. I went to Roseville High. I had my main group of friends, but I talked to others outside of the group. People said I was popular. I dont think I am.

I drove up the school, into a parking place next to a red bug that was my friend Liz's car. As I walked in Bex came and walked into with me. People stopped and looked, probably about what happened over the summer. I saw her gaze harden as she looked behind us. I turned and saw him, he walked in with his arm drapped around her, friends at his other side. I turned back around as our other friends came up to us. Jonas, Liz, Grant, Nick and Macey came up.

"Cammie Sandwitch!" Grant and Nick yelled and I cringed ready to beg them to not. But, I was to late. They gave me a bone crushing hug, them on either side of me. They hugged me so hard I thought I was going to die, my feet no longer touched the floor.

"HELP!" I screamed.

"Mr. Newmen and Mr. Austin please put down Miss. Morgan," Dr. Steve said as he walked down the hall. They put me down.

"Thank you!" I screamed to him as he continued to walk down the wall. He waved his hand back at me without turning around. The warning bell rang and the kids rushed to get to there lockers and find there homeroom. I turned around with my friends behind me, I completley forgot who was behind me. I froze as we made eye contact. I snapped out of it. I would not let him se me in pain. I would not.

"Cam," he said, looking at me at then I my friends.

"Josh," I said no longer wanted to be in his presence I turned down the other hallway leaving everyone behind me. Of course they caught up. There was alot of people in the hallway. There were several, "Hey Cammie's," I smiled back politly and walked to my locker. I looked all my classes, all honors. Liz, Jonas, me and some other new kid this year were the only ones taking all honors. But, just my luck Liz and Jonas had diffrent schedule. I walked into homeroom and sat next to Macey and Bex. We were in the same homeroom.

"Cam, those shorts," Macey said, "I would turn for you," she winked causeing all of us explode into laughter.

"Thanks, I think," I said while waving a Tina who had just walked in.

"Cammie! Shit! Why did you just do that?" Macey hit my arm.

"What?" I said as Tina walked closer.

"Now she is gonna want to sit next to us! Shit she coming! God, Cammie she is so uncool!"

"Hey Tina," I said ingoring Macey.

"Hi Cammie, Macey, Bex," Tina said, "Can I sit here?" she asked. Motioning to the seat next to Bex, I nodded but Macey cut me off, "Sorry, thats saved for Grant," she said while rolling her eyes and started talking to Bex. Tina looked sad.

"But you can sit here," I said guestering towards the seat infront of me," how was your summer?" She sat down and was about to reply but was cut of my Dr. Steve with the announcement. Then the pledge, then homeroom was over.

"Sorry, tell me tomorrow?" I said while getting up. She smiled and nodded, I was walking backwards being th cluts that I fell. "Cam! Watch Out!" Grant said but before I could prosses what he said I tripped over a book. Falling into something, or someone.

"Oh shit!" I said while looking into the most gourgous pair of green eyes in the world. "God, Im soo sorry," I said.

"No, totally my fault," green eyes said while putting me back up in standing posintion. Because apparnetally I fell in the most dramatic way. He caught me and it looked like he was dipping me. Awww he was taking the blame for me!

"No, it wasnt but thank you for catching me," I said.

"No problem, I like your shorts," he said while looking me up and down. Behind him I heard Macey squeal. I was about to reply but Grant cut me off.

"Thanks again, you should totally sit with us. Well, we should get to class," he said quickly dragging me out with him. Bex and Macey following behind.

"He was hot!" Bex said.

"He was totally into you!" Macey said

"He is an player. He was basically undressing you with his eyes," Grant siad as we got to my locker.

"AWWW is liitle Granty jealous?" I asked while grabbing my math book.

"No, Cam your like my little sister. Therefore I dont like guys staring at you," he said rolling his eyes.

"So you invite him to sit with us?" I questioned.

"As a offer that wouldnt be taken up on," he said while hugged Bex and giving her a kiss. "See you in 3rd hour babe," she nodded.

"I gotta get to class," I said while walking to honors math. They said bye and I walked into my class. On the board Mr. Moscoswitz wrote the page numbers 55-59 on the board and questions number 1-25. I began to work, I only looked up when I heard my name.

"Miss. Morgan, it seams you have the same classes as Zachary, would you be so kind to be his guide?" I looked at the teacher and then at the boy who had green eyes, and a smirk. The boy who had caught me.

"Sure," I said and the teacher smiled. Zachary walked to the seat that was open next to me. I went back to work untill a note was placed on my desk.

**Are you sure you wont trip? - Zach **

* * *

**This story is a AU story! Cammies mom is a total bitch, her dad is gone. Zachs mom is nice. Just to clear up any confusion! I am wondering about getting a beta but I have no idea how to or anything like that! So can anyone help me with that? Also do you have any ideas for a title? I dont have a good idea for one! **

**Thanks for reading! Go check out my other GG story! going to updating it really really soon! **

**Review! Bye loves! **


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was okay, fine really. He didn't talk much and the worse thing was that I seriously think he was smirking and staring problems. That's like all he does. You will catch him looking at you with great intensity and when you look at him he's smirking like an idiot. It's really annoying. But, the day was almost over and I wouldn't have to deal with him until tomorrow. By next week he will have his own friends and know his classes so I don't have to see and talk to him all the time.

I walked to my locker, just about to go to lunch when Bex came up, as I was putting my books away.

"So, what's the new kids deal?" she asked, leaning against the locker to the left of mine.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes

"Don't play dumb, Morgan. You know. Is he single?" she asked checking her phone.

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" She rolled her eyes again.

"Because you need to get over Josh," she answered. I tensed.

"Bex," I sighed. "I am over him." I had now started focusing on organizing my locker. I wasn't lying and was completely telling the truth either. I was over him, a little. I mean we dated for 3 years and broke up 1 month ago. Sorry, I can't bounce back that quickly. Not when he was my first-everything. First love, first kiss, first boyfriend, first time. Everything either happened with him or I was with him. Everything. First year of high school, first party, first beer. And I loved him. He loved me. Or so I thought.

"Sure," she said," but give the guy some credit. He's pretty hot." I laughed.

"Hot doesn't even begin," I responded, closing my locker.

In the cafeteria, we grabbed some food and sat down next to our friends.

"Cam, what are you doing after school? I want to go to that new game store in D.C. Rumor is that they have Mine-Craft, for the X-Box! It's gonna be sick, you in?" Nick asked, scanning my tray to see if he wanted to eat anything off of it.

"Gee, as much fun as that sounds, I can't. I am going over to my new neighbors' house," I said.

"Oh okay, you gonna eat that?" he asked pointing to my chicken sandwich. I shook my head and he grabbed it, inhaling half of it in one bite.

"Why did I ever find that attractive?" Macey asked as she sat down.

Her and Nick, were kind of a thing, but then they weren't. Sometimes it can be very confusing. They were friends, and sometimes dated. I wouldn't say friends with benefits because there relationship wasn't only physical. They liked each other; Nick I think liked her more than he let on.

"Ha-ha," he said with his mouth full. We started our conversations: Nick and Grant about Football or video games, Jonas and Liz about chemistry or computers, Macey and Bex about makeup or clothes. I pretended to be paying attention to conversation about the best shade of pink in M.A.C's lipsticks when I heard a voice behind me.

"Can I sit with you guys?" I turned around to see a Zachary standing in between me and an empty seat.

"Of course! Hi I'm Macey," she chirped, suddenly forgetting about the lipsticks. "That's Bex, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Liz, and you know Cam," she said gesturing to all of us.

He smirked. "Oh yeah. I know her." He sat down right next to me. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Zach," he said doing that half nod thing to the guys. Grant looked at my plate and grabbed my grapes.

"Oh no. I wasn't going to eat that," I said sarcastically to him. "Please, all of you continue to eat my food," I said pushing my tray into the middle of the table. Grant shrugged and Nick eyed my cookie.

"You want some?" Zach said handing out a packet of M&M's.

"Uhh...no that's okay, I have to go anyway," I said standing up. I suddenly just wanted to be alone. Macey looked up, a frown on her face.

"But, we have to talk about what you're wearing to Jason Manson's party on Friday! And I wanted to see when you're free for Mani Pedi's. Plus we need to plan out our next sleep over. Cammie there is shit to be done. You're staying," she said, getting a smaller calendar out of her bag.

I rolled my eyes. "Just call me later; I am sure you can figure it out. But, I have to go. See you guys later," I said getting out from the bench.

"Bye Cams. See you in Spanish, love you babe," Nick said. I laughed; he was always making fun of Macey and how she ended a conversation before leaving. And Nick and I were best friends-sometimes closer than Bex and I- so it wasn't that weird.

"Love you too Nicky." I walked out to lunch room and went to the court yard. I pulled out a book and began to read. When that stopped holding my attention, I started to think. About everything. School, my friends, my mom, my dad, Josh. I became very anxious and scared. So I got up and walk to the back of the school. There was someone always there with either a bottle of Vodka, a cigarette, anything. Sure enough there was Jason Manson standing in the back with a bottle of vodka.

"Hey Cammie. What brings you to the back?" he asked. He handed me the bottle.

"This," I said and took a sig. It burned on the way down but soon I didn't feel so jittery anymore.

"Wow, this is a record. First day, and only 5 hours into it!" he said taking back the bottle. "Tough day leading the school?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"You don't know the half of it," I retorted, copying his actions.

"Well, you owe me. I expect you at my party on Friday," he said walking toward the door. I nodded; Macey will make me come any ways.

"Bye babe," he said. Why in the hell do people feel the need to call me that?

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of English, Spanish and Study Hall.

When I got home there was a message from mom in the phone.

"Hi Cammie, you're probably at school right now. I just wanted you to know that this meeting is going to take another week and then a work friend and I have decided to take a much needed break to Bora Bora. I know it's been a while since I've been home but I will see in 4 short weeks! Bye." I got one of those every month or so. This was her 6th one in a row. I can't even tell you how many 'much needed breaks' she's taken with 'friends'.

I did my homework until 6-which was the time I was going to the Goode's for dinner. I walked next door and Catherine opened the door, 4 seconds after I knocked.

"Cammie! Dear, come in! Come in! I hope you like pasta," she said, ushering me inside.

"Kids, we have company," she called up the stairs. Down came rushing the little girl who I saw on the drive way this morning.

"Hi, I am Remi," she said giggling. I smiled, she was so cute! She had dark red hair like her mom, and eyes that I feel like I have seen before. Freckles were scattered on her face and she was missing a front tooth.

"Hi Remi, I'm Cammie," I smiled.

"You're really pretty, my brother's going to like you!" she said, giggling some more.

"Thank you, you're very pretty too." She blushed and ran into another room.

"That was our youngest, we have a son too, well had- I don't know where he is," she said. "Chris? Do you know were Zach is?" Before the words could even register someone was bounding down the stairs. As I looked up from Catherine's face I saw Zach was frozen on the stairs.

"What the hell?" he said squinting at me.

"Zachary! We do not use that kind of language!" Catherine exclaimed to Zach in a firm tone. I just stared at him as he finished walking down the steps.

"Please tell me that you are just a friend of their sons, not their actual son," I said. He shook his head.

"Please tell me that you're just selling Girl Scout cookies and not the neighbor that's coming over for dinner," he said. I shook my head too.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming for diner?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me that your last name is Goode?" I countered in the same monotone.

"I take it you to have met before?" Catherine inquired.

"Mom, this is that girl I was telling you about, my guide," he said finally taking his eyes off of me and looking at his mom.

"Oh right that one that you said was really pret-"

"MOM!" Zach cried, cutting her off.

"Sorry," she said walking back to the kitchen.

"So you told your mom about how unfairly pretty I am," I sarcastically said, flipping my hair.

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry that this took forever and 7 years to update but I have been crazy CRAZY busy! I got my kitten, and he is the most amazing thing in the world, he is currently asleep on my shoulder, its his favorite place. He is so cute! I also have been super busy with graduation and school things so I hope you understand. But, the next chapter, I'm thinking, will be up TOMORROW! So here's the chapter I hope you enjoy this and I am so happy that you are all enjoying it! **

**Lets all be thankful to my amazing beta: wittykittylizzie. Who is amazing and really sweet, she is a awesome writer too! You guys should go read some of her stuff, you will thank me later. And if you are a reader of hers, than you know how awesome her stories are! **

**Different POVs are in the future! I am also changing the name! It is now: Pretty Girls Have It Bad Too! **

**Review 3**

When we sat down, I realized how awkward it was.

"So Cammie, tell me about yourself," Catherine asked as she set served us all a helping of pasta. I shrugged. "Like what?"

"Well, what about your parents?" Mr. Goode asked.

"Right. Let's see, my parents...my mom works a lot," I studied my plate, "and my dad- well, he passed away when I was in 8th grade." Everyone at the table seamed to freeze.

"Well we are very sorry for your loss," Mr. Goode offered looking at me. "Were you close?" he sputtered.

"Yeah...he was my best friend," I responded trying to avoid the awkward silence that I knew was about to take place.

"If you don't mind me asking dear, how?" Catherine inquired looking at me.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. My father was in the army and just never came back," I said.

"Ohh."

Zach cleared his throat, finally speaking up. "You must be proud, though. You know- that he died for a cause that is greater than all of us?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I haven't really thought about it like that," I honestly replied, looked at him. He just nodded.

"So what does your mom do?" Catherine asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll just keep it simple. In the President's cabinet, there is a secretary of education, and she works as that."

"Oh wow, that's exciting!"

"I guess." I shrugged; I didn't like talking about her.

"Enough about me-where did you guys move from?" I asked-eager to change the subject.

"Nebraska," Remi said.

"Oh really? My grandparents live there, but it's a really small town. You probably haven't heard of it," I said.

"Try us," Mr. Goode smirked. Maybe that's where Zach gets his cocky attitude.

"Gallagher?" I announced. His smirk grew even wider.

"Gallagher is the next town over from ours-Blackthorne," Zach explained.

"That's really cool!" Remi said.

I laughed and looked down at her, "It is pretty cool."

She was sitting in between Zach and I. Mr. and Mrs. Goode were on the other side of the table. The food was outstanding, far better than the take out I would be having if they hadn't invited me.

"Cammie, we would love it meet your mom. Do you know when she will be home?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, she just called today. About 4 weeks, but the trip might get extended. They always do," I said with a sigh.

"When was the last time she was home, dear?" I really didn't want to answer this.

"Umm...about 3 months ago, give or take a week or two." More like give 2 weeks.

She gasped. "All that time alone in that big house?" I nodded, causing her to look heartbroken.

"Honey your always welcome here. Anytime." I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, very much." I really liked it here- especially the way everyone was sitting at a table like a family.

"No problem. Tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do? Favorite subjects in school? Looking into any colleges?" Catherine listed out.

"Well, I like a lot of things in school. I really like my English class and forensic science class but I also am really interested in law." I loved how they would all share things and it was very comfortable and open. Everyone looked interested in me- and I had to enjoy the moment.

"Well Cammie, I can certainly say you have a good head on your shoulders," Zach's father contentedly said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Goode, it means a lot." I smiled.

"Oh please, call me Chris," he said, still holding that smile.

"Zach is interested in forensic science as well. _And_ law," Catherine said looking at Zach as she smiled proudly.

"Really, what kind of law?"

"Attorney," he said.

"Same, I would really like to do cases like with investigating murder."

His eyes grew wide. "Me too," he whispered. As an afterthought, he added, "What about colleges?"

"Notre Dame and the University of Los Angeles are the two I have been looking at the most," I said. Chris snorted in laughter. We both stared at him.

"Sorry. Zach, why don't you tell her were you have been looking at?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows. Remi giggled.

"Same," he said looking at his now empty plate.

"That's cool, I guess." I gave a small shrug. Catherine chuckled as she started to clear the table. I got up and began helping her.

"Oh Cammie dear you don't have to-" she started.

"No, really I want to," I said. She smiled and I followed her to the kitchen. I wanted to help her. It made me feel like I was part of a family. I liked that- it wasn't something I felt in a long time. I walked into the kitchen, which looks almost exactly like mine but used.

"Thank you, Zachary," I heard her say from the dining room. Zach walked in the kitchen when I was putting the plates in the sink. He followed me and once he was done he looked at me.

"About your dad, I had no idea. I would have stopped them from asking. I'm so-"

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"But I am sorry about what happened," he said looking at the floor. "And Remi informed me that I was acting like an ass," he continued, putting hand quotations around 'acting like an ass'. I laughed.

"So if I was, I'm sorry," he said, finally taking his eyes off the ground to look at me.

"Thank you and you were one just a little bit." I laughed as I put some of the dishes in the dish washer.

"Hey!" he defended himself while handing me a rinsed of pan to put in the dishwasher. I laughed, which caused him to laugh, which caused my heart to beat faster. WHY?! No, Cammie he's a smirking ass! No! Just stop it!

Catherine walked in, interrupting my conversation with the voices in my head. "Oh good, you're almost done!" she cooed. "Cammie, if you would like, you are more than welcome to stay for a movie," she added.

"Umm..," I said before Remi burst through the doors.

"Come on Cammie! You have to! We are going to watch Skyfall! Please?" Even though I hated James Bond movies, I couldn't say no to her. What? She was begging!

"Oh okay," I conceded and she grinned.

"But do we have to watch a Bond movie? They're completely unrealistic!" Zach whined from behind me.

I know! There's no way that he could be a spy! Or have a double O status!" I exclaimed, looking at him. His mouth fell open, looking at his mom and pointing at me.

"Mom! Oh my god! She gets it! FINALLY! Someone understands me!"

"What?" I questioned.

"He's been saying that for years," Remi answered, rolling her eyes.

We finished the dishes and went to the basement where the rest of the family had already gathered. There was a huge TV, a pool table, ping pong ball table, and a bar down there. I sat down on the right side of the couch, Remi on the left of me, and Zach sat on her other side. Chris came down with some popcorn and sodas. Remi hit play on the movie and hugged her stuffed bear.

The movie was okay- don't get me wrong, it had a quality picture and lines- but it was completely unrealistic. James Bond shouldn't even be a spy! He's too hot and clumsy. When he slid down the escalator chasing the guy in the tube, he stumbled. Then he lost him. At the end, he got out of the tunnel and tripped, falling flat on his face. James Bond was _not_ a good spy.

"He just lost his double O status," Zach and I both said when he fell on his face. We both looked at each other's eyes.

"We have got to stop doing that," we both said again in perfect unison. Remi, who was half asleep, shushed us both. She was struggling to stay awake for the last part of the movie, leaning against Zach. It was possibly the cutest thing in the world. The end of the movie was predictable and _I_ almost fell asleep. Catherine took Remi to bed while Chris took out the movie and cleaned up a little. Zach and I went upstairs.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said awkwardly as I moved toward the door, just as Catherine came down.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was amazing." She waved it off.

"Anytime dear, but I do have a question before you leave." I nodded, signaling her to carry on.

"Well, Chris and I have a dinner with some of his bosses on Sunday, and Zach is going to be busy with Nick, so I was wondering if you could maybe possibly watch Remi for a short while?" she hopefully asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," I replied.

"Thank you so much," she said. "Cammie, I want you to come over for dinner at least once a week from now on. Let's say next week, Tuesday?" she asked after studying me for a bit.

I smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you again." I walked to the door but she stopped me.

"Zach will walk you home, in case something were to happen," she said, causing Zach and I to stop dead in our tracks.

"No, that's not nece-"

"End of story. Zach go," she demanded, cutting me off.

The short walk was awkward in its self- after all, it was only fifteen feet! When we got to my house, I opened the door.

"Tell your mom I said thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, steeping inside.

"See you tomorrow, Gallagher Girl," he said, walking back down the path. I just rolled my eyes and shut the door.

**REVEI **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up earlier than normal for me, which is weird because I hate mornings so much. I thought it would be nice to start my Friday with a cup of coffee on my balcony. It was really nice out- the sun was just rising and the sky was a beautiful purple, orange color. The moon was just beginning to disappear in the clouds. I sat down on the chaise lounge with my coffee and began to read a book. I wasn't really paying attention to the world around me until the doors on the balcony right next to mine opened. Out stepped a shirtless and yawning Zachary Goode.

"Oh sorry, I can leave if you want to be alone- you were out here first," he said as he started to walk back inside.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind," I replied. He nodded and sat down in a chair that was on his balcony. When he cleared his throat, I looked up from my book.

"What did you do last night after you got home?" He was probably desperate to end the silence.

"I tried to call my mom, and when she didn't answer I went to bed," I said.

"Oh. So your mom's not home a lot?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Yeah, and when she is she is off being the town's oldest slut. She doesn't give a rat's ass what I do."

"That sucks," he offered.

I shrugged. "Most kids in Roseville have parent issues. We look like the perfect all American town but in reality, most of the kids are spoiled rotten pot-heads and the parents aren't much better."

I thought for a minute. "I hate it here," I whispered it the sky.

"Why? I've heard about you- the whole school is hung up on you, your friends are nice, and you have everything any person would kill for," he said.

"But I _don't_. I don't mean to sound ungrateful for all that I have but I would give _anything_ to have my dad here," I said with a sigh.

"Is that why you hate it? Because your dad? The memories?" Zach inquired.

I nodded. "It's hard to look at the someplace where we always went together and not think about him. It's so hard. And it's not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"Exactly what you said- the school. I hate the fact that I have to be perfect all the time."

"So don't be," he said.

"It's not that simple, Zach."

"Why isn't it?" he snapped.

"Because in this town- no matter what you say, do, or wear- you'll never be good enough. Okay? These people- the classic all American, bleach blonde, soccer mom, trophy wives, and their daughters- are bitches. And they _will_ judge you."

"I didn't realize-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you or said that," I apologized.

"You know Cam? My parents and my sister love you. You don't have to be perfect around us," he said.

"Thanks. Are you coming to Jason's party tonight?"

"I don't know, wasn't invited."

"Everyone's invited," I said.

"I don't know," he repeated.

"Oh come on! It's the first party of the year! And he has the best parties! His parents are gone, and they have a pool. Somehow he always manages to get beer."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Gallagher Girl?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Whatever, you know you wanna come."

"Fine, but only since you begged."

"I did not beg!"

"You kind of did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP!" Remi yelled from her window which was above Zach's balcony.

* * *

Just to be clear, I didn't wear the shorts. When I was driving down the street, I saw someone walking on the sidewalk, and slowed down when I noticed it was Zach.

"Get in!" I yelled to him.

"Thanks," he said. "Mom had to take Remi to school since she missed the bus and my truck is still in Nebraska."

"Truck?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just not many people in Roseville have a truck. It's different." I shrugged.

"Goode or bad?" he asked.

"I like different," I said after a while.

We pulled into school and got out. As he handed me my bag, I realized that people were staring.

"Why in the hell are people looking?" I asked.

He smirked. "Haven't you heard? Apparently we are an item."

"Well if this is what it's like if it's only a rumor, they would flip shit if it was true," I said looking around. He laughed.

"Which it's not," I said quickly. He nodded as Nick came over.

"Hey guys. What-" He was cut off by a seriously hellish voice.

"Hello Cammie, Nick, Zach," Dee Dee said as she walked to us, Josh, Dillon, and Kyle in tow behind her.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"We need to talk to you," she looked at Nick and Zach," Leave."

"No," Zach said.

"This doesn't involve you, Douche," Josh snapped.

"If it involves Cammie, then it involves us," Grant said, walking up.

"Just leave," Dee Dee repeated.

"No," Zach said again. They formed a line in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyle asked.

"Zach," he said.

"Oh, you're the dick who is picking up Josh's trash," Dillon said.

That's when it happened, Grant punched Dillon in the face. He fell to the ground. Grant began to kick him. "Don't touch her. Don't talk to her. Don't think about her. Don't come near her. Don't you ever say that again!" Josh then attacked Zach and Kyle punched Nick, turning his eye purple.

"BREAK IT UP!" Dr. Steve yelled. "All of you! In my office now!" We followed him in the building. He looked at me and Dee Dee. "You girls get to class."

* * *

During second hour I was called to the office.

"Come in, Miss Morgan," Dr. Steve called out.

I went in and looked at Grant. The look on his face and it told me all; they were in deep shit. My friends-these boys- are my family, and in a family you take care of each other. They took care of me, so now it was my turn.

"Cameron, I need you to tell me what happened," Dr. Steve told me. I called on all of my acting skills and began to sob.

"It's all my fault!" I was now 'crying' in my hands, making my body shake.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were just talking and they starting threating us and calling us names." I pointed to Dillon, Josh, and Kyle as me weeps grew even stronger.

"So what I am hearing here is that you all didn't do anything wrong?" he questioned Zach, Nick and Grant.

"Not in my eyes," I whispered.

"Okay. Kyle, Dillon and Josh, you are suspended for 3 days," he announced.

"You lying little bitch! You are so going to get it!" Dillon said. Go ahead, he' just picking his own grave.

"That's enough," Dr. Steve snapped.

"She's lying!" Dillon cried.

Dr. Steve looked at me. "Does it look like she's lying?" Dillon, for once in his life, was silent. "That's what I thought. Go back to class, Cammie, Grant, Nick, and Zach."

We left the office, leaving Dillon, Josh and Kyle to get their punishment.

"And actress of the year goes to… CAMMIE MORGAN in her role for 'High School' playing the 'Bestest Friend Ever!'" Nick cried when we were outside, pretending to hand me a fake award.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you," I dramatically responded.

"No, thank _you_ Cam!" Zach chirped.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you? Have I told you how awesome you are?" Grant added, "because you are."

"I know," I said.

**REVEIW! **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

**love you all! **

**Review! 3 3 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked as I walked into history class.

"Hey," I said setting my stuff down on the desk next to his. "Macey wanted me to let you know that after the party tonight, your invited to her place,"

"Macey wants me to come over? I can't say that I'm surprised," he smirked leaning back in his desk.

"Don't flatter your self, Goode. We are all invited," I retorted.

He gave me a questioning look, "After every party we all go back to either mine or Macey's to hangout for the weekend."

"The whole weekend?" he asked.

"Or until you want to leave," I shrugged.

Mr. Solomon, our teacher walked in.

"I trust that you have all takin the notes." He walked to the front board.

" I run my class fairly simple. Monday and Tuesday we will have class discussions about what you have read Thursday and Friday of the previous week. Wednesday you will take a quiz, and Thursday and Friday you will have the class period to do with what you please. But you will be expected to do the homework that is assigned. I like to call this College prep, " he smirked and wrote down a page number on the board. And with that we sat down at his desk, propped his feet up on the desk, crossing his legs at the ankle. He leaned back, and started to read the paper.

I began to work on my homework, knowing I would not want to do it a Maceys and had to watch Remi on Sunday.

Liz raised her hand.

He didn't even look up, " yes ms. Sutton?"

"We don't have school on Monday, sir," she said sweetly.

He sat up and checked his calendar," it appears so," he pondered in thought," we will have two days worth of discussion on Tuesday then," he resumed his original position.

I worked for 20 minutes when Zach tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Rems birthday is on Monday. And for her birthday she really wants a kitten, so we are going over to the shelter then. Her party is there to. She wants to know if you would come?" He asked.

"Oh it's Remi who wants me to come?" I smirked.

"Yeah," he said looking down at his paper.

"You sure?"

"I don't want to be surrounded by 6 year olds all day and Grant and Nick are gonna be in D.C," he said. "Please, Cam?" He pleaded.

"Yeah sure," I said.

He smiled, "Your awesome."

"Yeah, I know," I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

At 5 that evening I heard the front door being opened and Bex's British accent ring through the house, "Cammie?"

"In here!" I called from the back room. That used to be my play room but 6 years ago I transformed it into a library type of space. Big, elegant, cream colored built in book cases covered walls. The other 2 walls were painted a tiffany box teal and had picture frames scattered on it. The book cases were covered with books, classics and new favorites neatly placed on the selves. There was a big comfy chair in one of the corners and a chandelier hanging in the center of the room. This was my favorite room.

"Hey, Macey is on her way. I have been givin instruction's to have you wash your face and put your hair in a pony," Bex said grabbing my book from my lap.

I nodded and got up not bother it argue. I have been through this drill hundreds of times, I find it easier if I just let do what ever they say. Really, the proses goes by a lot quicker.

By the time Macey got here, I was sitting in the bathroom with Bex as she applied foundation to her dark flawless skin. I don't understand why when I am fairly sure she has never had a pimple in her life.

"Hey girls!" she said setting down her makeup and handing me a black liquid eyeliner to apply to my top lash line. Liz followed in behind her with a curling wand and a bag.

"Cam, I need to do you liner because I want to flick it out at the end. Bex, you already know what to do. Liz, I just need to do Cams liner then Ill do your hair," Macey ordered as she started my liner. She did the wing flick at the end that make your eyes appear to be opened more and your lashes to be fuller. Then she applied fake lashes.

"Okay know you can do the rest, just used black liner to the bottom lash line and your done," she said while starting to straighten Liz's hair.

"Bex, curl your hair using that," Macey said pointing to a 2 inch curling iron. I did my eyeliner and took my hair out of the pony tail and brushed it.

"What now?" I asked as Macey finished Liz's hair.

"Get dressed, cloths are on your bed," she said not looking while starting Liz's makeup.

"What 'bout hair, Mace?" I asked while walking into my room.

"What do you think?" she asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks," wait your giving me a choice?"

She appeared in the door way, makeup brush in hand," Well my little Barbie, I am trying this new thing. It's called not being a control freak," she laughed.

"Wow, what brought that on?" I said looking at her.

"Nick," she shrugged.

"What?"

"He doesn't like me if I am bitch so I thought, why not try and change?"

I sighed," Macey, you shouldn't change for a guy,"

"Thank you!" Bex called from the bathroom.

"Whatever guys, I am just trying it out. Get dressed," she ordered walking back into the bathroom. I picked up the black high waited shorts and put them on, and the acid wash denum button up, tucking the ends in.

"Let me see," Liz called from the bathroom. I walked in and Macey nodded in approval.

"Yes, I was right. I want something cute the would make Josh think about what he left but then I didn't want it to be slutty," she said turned back to Liz, "Lizzy I think your done, get dressed," she said looking at Bex. "Your good too, go get dressed. Cam what about hair?" she said turning her attention to me as everyone left the bathroom and went into my room.

"Leave it?" I wondered.

"Maybe? Lets just enhance them a little," she said searching the array of products she had in front of her. She picked up a small bottle of curl enhancer and sprayed it in my hair. She arranged the hair around my neck. "Okay, your good." she said

I walked down stairs to find Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach sitting on my couch watching TV, this wasn't uncommon. I'm pretty sure that Jonas knows how to turn of my security system, from the outside, and all 3 have a key in case of emergencies but they use it when ever they want.

"Hey, Cam," Jonas said as I sat down next to them. Bex and Liz walked down and did the same.

"We should get going, I'll get Mace," I said running up the stairs.

"Mace!" I yelled into my room as I was walking in. She was strapping on some heels and threw me a pair of strappy brown leather wedges.

"Ready, just put those on," she said walking over to the door an I put on the shoes, they made me about 3 inches taller.

* * *

The party was pretty much your typical high school party. Slutty girls grinding every guy in sight, socially awkward kids that stand in the corner, the 'I'm to sexy for this party' kids that spent to much time flipping there hair and checking their appearance (yes, even the guys too). The nerdy kids that everyone questioned why they even came. The obvious jocks that made stupid dirty jokes to each other.

They are increidably different, each group of people. Different intrests, different personalities, so if you put all of these people in one room you would think that it would be a perfect combination for hell? Nope. In fact it the perfect combination, well at lets that's how it is with my friends.

Everyone of my best friends are from these groups, but we magically came together. We were the people in the group that everyone was sort of getting tired of, and we were getting tired of them. So we branched off from our friends and we all became best friends, even though we are completely different.

Grant was from the jocks, its not to hard to see that one. Macey and Nick were from the 'Pretty People'. Bex, as much as I hate to say it came from the slutty girls, cheerleader group, but shes changed now. Liz and Jonas, of course were from the geeky kids. I was from the socially awkward group, you can see why. Zach was a mystery. I don't know what group he came from, he was just those amazingly weird kids that could come from any group. It's kind of annoying.

"Hey," I nodded to a few kids who are in my bio class, they were the nerdy type. I smiled politely at a few of Macey's old friends, only to keep on there good side.

"Cammie!' I herd someone call and I turned around to see Tina walking towards me.

"Hey, Tina," I smiled.

"So, is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?"

She laughed at my confusion," You know, you and Zach," she wiggled her brows.

"Yeah, we're friends," I nodded, giving her a confused look.

She laughed more. "Oh Cam, you kill me!" she laughed. Wiping away fake tear. she turned serious, "I heard that he asked you out on Monday."

"I would not call that a date, I'm doing to his little sisters birthday party," I tried to explain.

"Ohhh. But still, you two have undeniable chemistry," she winked.

"We do?" I asked. She nodded and looked around, like she was searching for someone. When she found them she waved them over. Macey and Bex walked over.

"Hey Cam, Tina," Macey said faking a smile.

"Guys, wouldn't you agree that Cam and Zach would be perfect for each other?" tina asked.

Bex nodded," Aw my Gawd they are so simaliar," Macey gasped.

"How would you know?" I Asked raising my brows and crossing my arms.

"Cameron, there is so much you don't know about us," Macey laughed evily. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well, if you 7 th graders are done, I am going to get a drink." I walked away.

Outside is where the drinks were kept. I chose a plastic cup and poured a clear liquid into it, up to the rim, not really carring what it was. I took a sip and silvered as I swallowed. Whatever I chose, it was strong.

"There she is!" Grant called from the other side of the pool. The moon reflected on it and the pounding base make the water shake even more. The music was loud and even outside it was incredibly crowded.

I walked over to him and the guys he was standing with. "Wow, your really drunk right now," I said to him.

"No, Im not. Your just kinda of blurry," he slurred. He pushed my cup back up to my mouth, "You should drink this. I think you need to try and get on this level."

I took another drink and started to feel the affects. Grant through his arm around my shoulders and turned me toward the large group of people. "Everyone! This is my little sister Cammie. She's really great," he screamed.

"Your drunk, Grant," I said.

"I know," he started laughing.

"Cam, there is two of you," he slurred while falling backwords. Luckly Zach caught him.

"I know G," I finished my drink and through the empty cup into the pool.

Zach looked at me, "Can I talk to you?" while holding grant up slightly. I nodded as he set Grant down on the pool chair. We went over to the drink table, he got a beer and I chose a vodka at random.

He looked at the bottle after I poared the drink, " Damn, you like the strong stuff."

I shrugged, "Go big or go home?" he smirked. " So what's on your mind, Goode?" I asked as we walked slowly towards to side of the house where not to many people were.

"This girl, Tina, came up to me. She was wondering if I was with you. She informed me that they are a lot more rumors about us now than there was this morning. And I just wanted to tell you that I didn't have anything to do with them," he said.

I shrugged, "I know, you wouldn't do that. Plus, almost all of those rumors were created by Tina, anyway."

He nodded, "Who is she anyway?"

"Tina Walters, granddaughter of Barbra Walters," I said laughing at his shocked face.

"The Barbra Walters?"

"Yep, that's why shes editor of the newspaper and the biggest paparazzi of them all," I said. Drinking the alcohol, it burned as my vision blurred.

"Ohhh...so do we like her?" he asked.

"We tolerate her," I slurred knowing that I was getting to Grants level.

He nodded, "Are you drunk?"

I held my fingers inches apart, "Only a little."

He laughed, "To be honest, so am I." He finished his beer. "What do you do at parties?" He was looking around.

"Get shit faced drunk, so then you can try to forget your real problems and not remember a single thing you did the next morning," I finished my drink. "At least that's what I do." he laughed.

3 drinks, 10 minutes of awkward slilnce, 5 dirty jokes, and 3 hours later, Bex found us talking outside. Both agreeing that Nutella is the greatest food on planet earth, that everyone should be 'team Peeta', and that they could honestly eat French fries and Mexican food for the rest of their lives and be perfectly fine.

"Hey, we are going to head back to Maceys," she said and we followed her out.

* * *

So sorry this look so long to update. I had MAJOR writers block! But I figured it out, honestly this is just a filter chapter. Sorry about that! I have something coming for this story that I think you might like? This week I am updating every story so my winter break one and this one too! Also I am thinking about making one of my one shots a real story! If you haven't read it, please do! and tell me if you think I should turn it into a real story! Its called: Outside, by the swingset.

Thank you for sticking with me!

Love you all!

Review! Tell me what you think of this Chapter! And what you think the 'something' for this story is?

HINT: Zach kind of says something about it in this chapter!

LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEW 3


	6. Chapter 6

ZPOV

We arrived at Macey's house- if you could even call it a house. It was more like a mansion. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and we all were fairly either drunk or beginning the first stage in the hung over process.

Cammie was stumbling and slurring her words. She was also, at the moment, confessing her love for the couch that she collapsed on the minute we walked through the door.

Liz was half asleep but was still frantically typing on her laptop.

Jonas was sound asleep, his head on Liz's shoulder.

Grant was next to Cammie on the couch and flipping through the channels in the TV.

Bex and Macey were ordering Chinese with Bex slurring her order and Macey started screaming at the non-English speaking person on the phone.

I was sitting on the other side of Nick who I think was asleep.

My gaze went back to Cammie. I don't know why but I am drawn to her. I don't know how or why I am, but she never fails to intrigue me. The fact that she is undeniably gorgeous doesn't help with the staring problem either. Her bronze hair always managed to fall perfectly around her small shoulders. Her light greenish blue eyes changed to her mood. At first glance her eyes had an almost childlike sparkle. But, if you looked deeper, you could tell she had been hurt. She had cried herself to sleep many nights. That at one time she felt abandoned and alone all the time. I got this weird feeling in my stomach when I thought about her being hurt. I wanted her to never feel like that again.

She suddenly got up and took clothes out of her bag, then ran up the stairs.

"You like her, don't you?" I heard Nicks voice interrupt my thoughts.

"What?"

"Cammie, you like her," he stated. "Every guy does, it doesn't take long." He sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"Goode, you have been staring at her for 5 minutes." He yawned. "Look, I won't tell anyone, if they already don't know. But, just be careful." He had an intense glare focused on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." He stood up. "I'm sure you two will be ever happy together."

Cammie walked in as soon as he left, passing each other in the door way. "Hey Nick." She smiled. He just walked away.

"What's up his ass?" she asked sitting down next to Grant again. She was wearing an oversized sweat shirt that said 'Army Strong' on the front in yellow writing. It was probably her dad's. She was wearing those yoga pants that were shorts. She pulled her legs under her and faced me. Her hair was piled on the top of her head and all of the makeup was off. She was still incredibly beautiful.

Grant shrugged. "I swear he PMS's." He was finally beginning to sober up.

Macey and Bex walked in, both no longer wearing their party clothes. "We ordered some food," Bex announced, lying down under Grants arm, causing her legs to stretch out landing on Cammie.

"Oh, yes. You can put your feet on me," she said sarcastically while getting up. She sat down next to me and yawned. "When's the food coming?"

"15-20 minutes," Macey said, settling on a big chair.

Nick walked in just as soon as Grant stopped on the re-runs of old Saturday Night Live episodes. Nick lay down on the floor, and laughed at the TV, like nothing was wrong.

Cammie yawned; she stretched out next to me. She came dangerously close to my shoulder. But, she ended up rested up against the couch cushion. "Wake me when the food's here," she mumbled. She slid more into a laying position and her head was in my lap. She was asleep before her head even made contact with my leg.

"So Goode, tell me about yourself," Bex said.

"Well, I'm from Nebraska. I have a little sister named Remi."

Bex nodded.

"Cam's has family in Nebraska," Grant added.

"Yeah, I know. My dad was saying that he might have known her dad," I said. "He said he knew a Morgan as a kid. Mathew, I think he said."

"That is-was- her dad's name," Liz yawned, finally setting her computer down.

"How old's your sister?" Macey asked.

"Remi's 7-she is going to be 8 on Monday."

"Oh is that what Cam's doing? Going to her party?" Bex asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, she said she was busy when I asked her to hang out."

"You're hanging out with her?!" Nick screamed, sitting up like something bit him in the ass. Cammie shot up just as fast, still half asleep.

"What's happening?" she slurred.

"Nothing, kid. Go back to sleep," Grant laughed.

"Don't call me that," she mumbled, falling back to sleep.

Nick was staring draggers at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I mean, you've hung out with her a lot. You just got here, shouldn't you go explore?" he asked, looking around hoping a friend would back him up.

Grant gave him a confused look. Macey rolled her eyes. Liz looked nervous. Jonas snored.

Bex, however, said, "Calm your shit, Cross. If she wants to hang out with him, let her. It's her decision. You can't run her life, even if you do-"

"Don't say it, Bex," he warned, cutting her off.

"Well, calm the hell down." She rolled her eyes.

The doorbell rang, and Macey got up to answer it. It was probably the food.

"Sorry, I blew up," Nick mumbled.

I nodded. "It's cool man. Umm... how do I wake her up?" I motioned down to Cam.

Nick laughed and left as well as Grant. Bex and Liz followed.

"She's a pain to wake up, good luck," Grant called.

"Cammie?" I nudged her. She mumbled a dirty word and went back to sleep.

"Gallagher Girl? Wake up," I asked.

'What?" She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were a bright green, they still looked sleepy. She broke into a smile.

"What?" she repeated. "Stop looking at me like that." She laughed and sat up.

"What? I'm not looking at you in any special way." I smirked.

"Oh sure. Is the food here?" she asked.

I nodded and stood up. Together, we walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. Macey looked up.

"Cams, here's your orange chicken white rice." She handed Cammie a plastic container. "Zach what do want?"

"Surprise me." I shrugged while everyone else filed back into the living room with their food.

"You get the same as her," she said, handing me a box.

"Thanks."

After the Chinese everyone crashed. Nick ended up on the floor, Macey on an oversized recliner. Liz was in the same place she was before with Jonas. Bex and Grant took up the largest couch, where they were before. Cammie and I went back to the place we were sitting.

* * *

In the morning- well afternoon, it was two-Grant and Bex were already awake watching TV. Liz was still asleep while Jonas typed on a computer.

I woke up with a weird warmness by me. I looked down and saw Cammie curled up right next to me. Her head and left hand were on my chest, and she was sound asleep. I smiled at her and began to watch TV. 5 minutes later Macey decided to wake up as well as Nick.

"Don't you two look comfortable," Macey smirked at us.

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you guys want to do?" Bex asked.

Cammie started to move a little.

"Let's just relax. The pool's open," Macey suggested.

Grant nodded. "I could use pool time."

Bex and Nick agreed.

"It's settled then," Macey said standing up. She looked at Cammie. "Are you going to wake up today?"

"I'm up!" Cammie yelled. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then she looked at me squinting. "How long have you been laying there?"

"Long enough to know you snore," I smirked.

"I do not!" she cried defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh sure you don't."

Cammie got up and asked what we were going to do. Macey told her and Cammie, Bex, and Macey all went over to Liz.

"Okay, on my count," Macey began. "1...2...3..."

All three of them then screamed, "WAKE UP!"

Liz jumped sky high and screamed.

"Oh good, you're awake." Macey chirped.

Liz growled at them and they all went upstairs.

"Did you bring trunks?' Grant asked me.

I shook my head.

He threw me a green pair from his bag with he pulled out a white pair.

Upstairs I heard Macey scream something and Bex explode into laughter. Grant went into the bathroom, and after him Nick went in to change too. When I got out of the bathroom from changing, everyone was outside already. Grant was floating in the pool with a pink raft under him. Nick was in the hot tub and Jonas doing the same as Grant. All the girls were sitting out on chairs, sunglasses covering their eyes.

I dived in, the water cool but refreshing. When I surfaced there was clapping.

"7," Bex said with her British accent slipping.

"6.5," Macey said, looking at Liz who was to her right.

"7," Liz stated.

"Ehh...5.5," Cam smirked.

I pretended to look hurt. She slipped her glasses to the top of her head and checked her phone.

"What? Did Jason text you?" Bex asked dramatically.

"Shut up, London Bridges," she replied and put her phone away. "And no he didn't."

"Poor baby," Grant pouted.

Cammie flipped him the bird.

"Oh, Princess has an attitude?" Nick laughed.

"Nicholas," she warned.

"Cameron," he countered.

Abruptly she said, "Does anyone want food?"

Grant raised his hand.

"You always want food," Macey laughed.

"You're the only girl I know that doesn't care about a thigh gap," Nick said, getting out of the hot tub.

"My thighs are friends. They love to be together." She laughed.

"Yet, you have a thigh gap," Bex muttered.

"Yes, because you don't feed me." She put on a slight pout.

"Morgan, you know where the kitchen is," Macey said.

"Did you get anything else than bird food to eat?" she asked.

"Sorry, but some of us can't eat like a trucker and still look like a pencil." Macey replied and sighed.

"So that's a no?" Cammie asked.

Macey nodded.

"Does anyone else want food?"

We all nodded.

We ended up ordering Pizza. The rest of the day was full of jokes, banter and relaxing poolside.

"I think I'm gonna head home," Cammie said around 9 that night.

Macey looked sad. "But Cams, it's only Saturday."

"I know Mace. How about we do something tomorrow?" she offered, picking up her bag.

Macey smiled. "Shopping!"

Cammie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"See you guys later, Zach what time am I watching Rem again?"

"6," I replied.

She picked up her keys.

"Alright. Bye guys! Love, Love!" She walked out of the room towards that door. Everyone replied the same response: Love, Love.

A few hours later, Liz and Jonas decided to leave.

Grant and I were in the kitchen making popcorn when I found the perfect opportunity to ask.

"So Cammie, what's up with her?" I asked, turning my head a different way.

"What about her?" Grant asked.

"You know," I whined. "Is she single?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, she is."

"She did date this dick of a guy named Josh, you met him today. They dated for like 2 and a half, maybe 3, years. But, one day Bex gets a call from Cammie crying. She found him with Dee-Dee Rivers. She- I don't know..." he struggled for words. "She... you know about her parent issue?" He looked at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, her mom's a grade A bitch and her dads missing."

"So you know she doesn't really trust people easily. So we all thought that Josh would like help her? You know? But the ass broke her. I mean really broke her. She hasn't been the same," Grant's voice trailed off.

"I get it," I said quietly as the popcorn stopped popping.

"She just...I don't know- we're the only family she has." He looked down.

"Family?" I asked.

"She's like my little sister. She's everyone's little sister. She skipped a grade-7th I think. So, she's the baby." He laughed. "She's great. She has this amazing quality that causes her not to give a damn about what anyone things about her," he laughed. Almost at a memory.

But I knew- that was most likely not true.

I finally understood Cammie a little bit better- she didn't have a lot of family, but the ones she did have were extremely close to her.

And that just made me fall even more.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Lubb you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

Macey ended up canceling on me for shopping today. I really don't care. To be honest, I really hate shopping. When I finally looked up at the clock- I had been lost in books all day- I saw that it was already 5:30.

I slid on my flip flops and headed out the door, what was the harm in being early anyway? When I got up to the Goode's house my phone began to ring. It was Nick.

"Hey," I said, after answering the phone.

"Hey Cams. What are you doing?"

"Just heading over to the Goode's," I answered.

"Why?" He sounded hurt and defensive.

"I'm watching Remi, I thought I told you?"

"Why are you spending so much time with them?" he snapped.

"Because I like them," I retorted.

"Like them or him?"

"What the hell are you talking about Nick?"

"I see it, Cammie!-"

"I'm not doing this right now! I can't Nick!" I screamed, cutting him off.

"Fine. Call me when you have time for me."

"You know that's not what I meant," I tried.

But he was gone. Sighing, I put my phone back in my pocket.

Zach came out of the house.

"What's wrong? I heard you yelling. Are you okay?" He checked my body for any injuries.

"No-I mean yeah. I'm fine. Just Nick."

He nodded. "You sure?" He looked down at me.

"Yeah, completely fine."

It was, of course, a lie, and it didn't come out very believable. Nick and I never fought, like ever. I'm pretty sure our last fight was in 8th grade, about what football team was the best.

"Does someone need a hug?" he asked, spreading his arms out and sneering.

"In your dreams Goode," I replied, brushing past him.

Remi was sitting on the living room floor changing hair accessories on her Barbies. When she looked up, a smile exploded on her face.

"Cammie!"

She ran up to me and hugged me. Well, she was quite shorter than me, so she was technically hugging my legs.

"Did I hear Cammie?" I heard Catherine call through the house. She came down the stairs fixing the back of her earing with her stilettos in her arms.

"Hello, darling," she said. "How are you?" She smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm great. And you?"

"Good, thank you. I thought Zach told you, though, that his plans have been cancelled. I'm so sorry."

She looked at Zach as she continued, "He told me that he told you."

He shrugged. "I must have forgotten."

"I'm so sorry, dear. I hope that didn't cause any problems?" She asked, now giving Zach The Look.

"Oh no. Not at all. I'll just leave," I said walking away a tiny bit.

"Cammie! NO! You can't leave! I have everything planned! we are going to go to the park and watch my new Barbie movie and paint our nails and-"

"Rem, I don't think she wants to do all of that." He ruffled the small girl's curly hair.

She looked so sad and hurt. She puffed out her bottom lip and looked at her brother.

I knelt down to her. "First rule. Your brother's not always right- I would love to stay and do all of that." I smiled.

"Really?" I smiled looking at me and then Zach. "We could all go to the park!" she screamed.

"Cammie, you don't have to stay, Zachary can watch her," Catherine said.

"I don't mind at all! Really," I assured her, standing back up.

"Okay. If you're sure," she said as Chris walked down the stairs.

"Hi Cammie." He waved at me and started fixing his cuff links. I smiled at him.

"How do I look?" he asked. Remi stood next to me. She placed her pointer finger on her chin and hummed.

"Turn," she ordered.

Chris rolled his eyes but obeyed.

"Daddy, you've got it all wrong," she said. "You're wearing navy shoes when they should be black."

"I agree," I said, noticing that his shoes didn't match his black suit.

"Damn. Honey all be right down." He ran back up the stairs.

"Okay, there's money on the counter for dinner," Catherine explained as she threw a lipstick in her small handbag and grabbed her shawl.

She stood before all three of us. We stood in a line. "Now then, how do _I_ look?"

"Great, mom," Zach said.

"I think you should be a princess," Remi responded in awe.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Goode," I added.

Catherine smiled at me. "I knew I always liked you. How are we feeling on the shoes? I mean I could change into nude heels?"

"I think," Remi began, "nude heels would make it too sexy for this event. Keep the black ones, babe." She winked before walking into the kitchen.

I laughed, Zach took a double take, and Catherine looked astounded. "Where'd you learn to talk like that?" she demanded, following her into the kitchen.

Remi shrugged like it was the most casual thing in the world. "Reality Television, honey."

Catherine laughed and shook her head. "She's a handful. Cammie, I am so excited that you are able to come to Remi's party! We are going to go to the shelter at 10." She looked at Zach for the next bit. "I think Zach's going to pick you up, we have to be at the shelter by 9:30."

He nodded in confirmation.

"Then, dinner with family after her friend party. Is that okay? Can you handle us for that long?" She beamed.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Girl to girl here, what's the wardrobe?" I asked.

"Oh super casual! Remington's an animal lover so after she finds her kitten we are going to go horseback riding," she stated.

Chris walked in the kitchen with _black_ shoes on.

"Much better," I said, noticing the shoes.

"Thank you!"

He hesitated for a moment, before saying, "I have something to ask you. It's about your dad, so if you prefer not I understand."

"Oh no its fine."

"Your last name is Morgan, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Was your father Mathew Andrew Morgan?"

My mouth fell open, my eyes wide. "Yes," I attempted to say, not really sure if anyone heard me.

"Matt, was my best friend in grade school and high school, during college we lost touch," he said looking down. "I knew it, you are so much alike," he whispered down to the counter.

I looked down at my feet; this was the first thing that was new about my dad's past. I remembered when I was little my dad said his very best friend was named Chris.

"Cams? Are you okay?" I felt a hand on the small of my back and Zach's breath in my ear.

"I never put 2 and 2 together. But he used to talk about you a lot," I said gently.

"He-he did?" he asked smiling a little.

I nodded and urged myself not to cry. "Well," I said trying to sound cheerful, "You all should probably get going."

I faked a smile.

Zach raised his brows at me.

I shook my head.

"Don't wanna be late," I added as an afterthought.

"Oh, yes. Well, I will see you all later. We'll try not to be too late." Catherine said kissing Zach's cheek and hugging Remi.

Chris kissed Remi's forehead and man-hugged Zach. Then he turned to me. "I feel like I should hug you. I sound like a pedophile don't I?" He chuckled.

"Ehh. I'm a hugger," I said. "Now I sound like the pedo."

He laughed.

"Your dad was my best friend." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He hugged me again.

"Ugh, don't be."

He looked at me one last time before joining his wife at the door.

"Bye Kids. Love you guys!" Catherine called from the door.

If I closed my eyes maybe it was like she was talking to me.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I fibbed.

He didn't buy it. "Don't lie to me." He stepped closer to me.

"Zach? Cammie?" Remi called. "I'm hungry."

"Later," I whispered to Zach. "What do you want to eat?" I called back to Remi. She ran into the kitchen.

She shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I really want Chinese," Zach offered.

Remi nodded. "Then we can go to the park!"

"I'll call. Cam, same as you had the other night?" Zach asked.

I nodded and followed Remi into the living room.

"Can we watch a Barbie movie?" she asked.

"Which one?" I asked, looking at her array of movies.

"This one," she said, pulling out a colorful movie. It read 'Barbie and the Island Princess'

"Oh my god! I love this one!" I said popping it into the DVD player.

Zach walked in the room 5 minutes later and plopped down next to me.

"Out of all Barbie movies that you have, I hate to admit it, but this one is my favorite." He sighed, slightly embarrassed.

"Me two!" I gasped.

"I like the little elephant." He chuckled.

30 minutes later dinner came. I got up to get it, gripping the 20 that Zach handed me.

I opened the door to find Josh standing there.

"Cammie?" he asked in awe. "I thought this was the Goode's house."

"It is," I snapped, trying to hand him the money.

"Then why the hell are you here?" he growled.

"What's it to you?" I heard from behind me.

Zach.

"Is there a problem, babe?" he asked, looking at Josh.

"Babe?" Josh asked.

"So is there a problem?" he repeated, ignoring Josh.

"You're with him?" he sneered, ignoring Zach.

"Does it matter to you?" I barked.

"What gives you the right?" he growled in disgust.

"You cheated on me!" I screamed in his face. "You don't own me. You never have, and you never will!"

"I don't believe you! You can't do that!"

After a while, he smiled deviously at me, like he found a loophole.

"Fine, kiss him. Prove it."

I shrugged, trying to hide the fear boiling up inside of me.

I felt Zach grip my arm and gently spin me around. His hand was on the back of my neck and the other on my waist, pulling me closer. As we were _thisclose_, I don't know how, but my eyes shut and my hand found his hair. I leaned in.

"Stop!" Josh cried.

But it was too late. The best kiss I have ever had in my life was taking place and I didn't care. My hands found the nape of his neck and my fingers played with the baby hairs on his hair line. His hand that was on my neck was now in my hair, playing with it. He deepened the kiss and pulled me even closer. Not that I objected. When we pulled apart, I did my best to try and act like it was a normal occurrence for that to happen. But it totally wasn't.

"Slut," he muttered handing Zach the bag of food and snatched the money out of my hand. He stomped back to his car like an angry elephant.

"Oh please, keep the change!" I sarcastically yelled.

"Have a good day, Jimmy!" Zach called.

When Josh was gone I turned to Zach. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

"You're saying thank you for helping you? Cam, that's what friends do." He winked and walked inside with the food.

Right, because we are _friends_.

Just. Friends.

* * *

**Was that fast enough? **

**LOTS happened in this chapter and I am pretty excited to see what you think, I had a completely different idea for this chapter and then I sat down to right it. This happened. If you liked it: let me know why. If you hated it: let me know why. I was worried that I was moving the relationship to quickly, but my AMAZING beta: Wittykittylizzy, reassured me. **

**Do you think that their relationship is moving to fast? Let me know, cause if so I have an idea that will insure that Cammie and Zach take there time getting to know each other...well, actually several ideas. **

**Sadly, Im not sure when I'm updating next. I mean it wont be like a 2 week wait or anything like that, but it will be a few days! Sorry! I have a good excuse! The guy I think of as my oldest brother is getting married! Like seriously, I have spent countless Christmas's with him! I remember his first date with the girl he is marrying! He left from my house to pick her up! So, every girl in the wedding party is getting ready at my house on Friday, and I'm in the wedding too. So needless to say, my house is going to be crazy this week! Plus, my mom wants the house spotless! I will try to update as soon as possible! I hope you understand! **

**I have been obsessed with The Mortal Instruments lately! Let me know if you love them as much as I do! I cant wait for the movie! I think the movie was casted perfectly! Like, Lily Collins(Clary) and Jamie Campbell Bower (Jace) seriously are Clary and Jace. Love the trailer and the books are fantastic! I highly recommend them! **

**Really long Authors note! And Im not done! Next Chapter you will meet 2 more 'characters' ( well not really sure if you can call them that) but they are going to be pretty big in the story! GET EXCITED! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! **


	8. Chapter 8

We ate in the living room, Remi's eyes glued to the TV screen. Zachs phone began to ring.

"Hi, mom," Zach said as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, uhhuhh." He winked at Remi, who had turned around to watch him talk.

"Alright, yeah we will leave in a minute." He rolled his fork around in his rice absentmindedly.

"Okay, I'll make sure Cammie does it." He smirked at me. "Ma! I was joking!"

"Okay, yes."

"Okay, bye. Love you too."

He hung up.

"What's going on?" Remi asked.

"The thought occurred to mom that the cat will need things. So we have to go to the store," he said. He turned to me, "Do you know where a pet store is?"

"Yeah, I can drive there," I said.

We finished our meal and movie and left to the store.

"What kind of things do cats need?" Remi called from the back seat as we drove down the highway.

Zach turned down the music. "Well," he started, "they need a place to go to the bathroom. And food, and maybe a toy."

"Thanks for driving, Gallagher Girl," he added.

"No problem," I said as I changed lanes to get to our exit.

"Cammie?" Remi asked.

I looked at her from the rear view mirror. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a pet?"

"Well, at my grandparents they have a lot of pets, like hunting dogs. When I was little I had a goldfish. But other than that no," I said.

'What was your goldfish's name?" she asked smiling.

"Mr. Gilly," I mumbled, ashamed of my naming abilities.

Zach laughed. "That's the best name you could come up with?"

"Hey! I was 5 and not very creative," I defended, but ended up laughing myself.

"Did you ever want a pet?" Zach asked.

"When I was like 12, I really wanted a huge dog. But, my mom said no."

"You can get a dog now!" Remi exclaimed as I pulled up to the pet store.

"I don't think so; with college coming up I don't think I could get a dog."

"Both USCLA and Notra Drame allowed dogs," Zach offered as he helped Remi out of the car.

I shrugged, throwing my keys in my purse and throwing the tote bag over my shoulder. Remi grabbed my hand in her right and Zach's in her left.

"SWING ME!" she begged.

Zach and I swung our arms that were connected to hers as she lifted her feet of the concrete, causing her to fly a foot in front of us. This continued until we reached the store front.

"Hello, can I help you find something?" the women asked us.

"Yeah we need, like, everything a kitten would need," Zach stated.

"Okay, follow me," she said, leading us down the aisle.

"You're going to need a litter box," she said pointing to the bottom self where the boxes sat.

"Rems pick your favorite," I said and she pointed to a pink one.

Zach rolled his eyes but put it in the cart.

"And food." The women smiled and turned us toward the wall of food.

"How do you know which one to pick?" I asked, squinting at the array.

"Well, here's our top selling kitten food." She handed me a can of wet food with a colorful label.

Zach put 5 cans of it in the cart.

"You'll also need a bed," she stated, directing us toward the cat bed.

Remi pulled a pink one with a crown on it.

"Remi, what happens when you get a boy cat?" Zach smirked.

She looked at him as if he had 4 heads. "Then it will just be more in touch with its feminine side."

She rolled her eyes.

I shook my head while the sales lady laughed.

"What else do we need?' I asked.

"Are you interested in toys? Scratching posts?" she asked.

"Yes," Zach answered, setting the bag in the cart next to the litter box.

She smiled. "Follow me."

She led us to a different aisle where the toys and posts were kept. While she and Remi were looking at toys, Zach turned to the scratching posts.

"Is it just me or do these look like..." he trailed off, hoping that I would catch on.

"Yep, they do," I awkwardly as I noticed the very inappropriateness of the shape of the scratching posts.

He nodded, "Glad I'm not the only one." He smiled, "I really don't want to carry it out."

I started to laugh, "Me either. Maybe we could get Remi too?"

"I really don't want to see my baby sister carrying something that looks like that," he laughed. "I'll just make my mom get it."

Remi picked out 2 toys, one was a pink mouse the other was a pink mouse that was on a string.

"Thank you so much," Zach said to the women as we checked out. He pulled out a debit card and paid.

"Have a lovely day!" she called as we left the store and went back to the car, bags in our arms.

"Can we go to the park?" Remi asked.

"Not tonight, honey. It's getting dark," I said as I opened the door for her.

She nodded and sat down but she still looked sad.

"But, we can get ice cream!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yep, my treat!" I said as I turned the keys into the ignition.

Zach laughed, "You so spoil her."

"I like being spoiled!" Remi called.

* * *

When we got home from the ice cream place, Remi insisted that we put the cat things together. By the time we finished that, it was closer to 9 o'clock at night.

"Rem, you gotta go to bed," Zach said.

She was already starting to yawn so she didn't put up much of a fight.

"Goodnight Cammie," she said in between yawns. "I had so much fun! I wish you were my sister."

She hugged me.

"Aww. Just think of me as one," I beamed, hugging her back.

"Goodnight, Zachy. Love you." Now, Remi hugged him goodnight.

"Love you too Rems."

Cutest. Thing. Ever.

Then she ran up the stairs.

"She's like the most adorable thing on this planet," I told him.

Zach nodded. "She's okay."

I smirked. "She totally has you wrapped around her finger."

"Does not!"

"Yes, she does!"

"I'm trying to sleep. So try to keep your flirting to a dull roar!" Remi called.

Zach and I laughed.

"We weren't flirting!" he screamed back.

"Oh sure!" she yelled sarcastically.

Zach rolled his eyes while I laughed.

"So why did you move down here?"

"My dad got offered to be partner at his firm and he had to be closer to D.C. and my mom grew up in Roseville," he answered. "We have some family down here, too."

"Oh. So what do you like to do?" I asked.

"I enjoy making skin suits out of the ones I love," he answered seriously then laughed at my face. "No, but seriously I'm a spy," he joked.

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

"Me too, they call me the chameleon."

He laughed. "No way, Gallagher girl! You can't just take my alter ego!"

"Well, your ego's already too big for an alter ego, so I'll just borrow it." I giggled.

"I'm hurt," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what's going on tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm picking you up at 9:30, and then going to the shelter where Remi is going to pick out her cat with like 4 of her friends. Then we are going to a horseback riding place, then dinner with some family." He paused for a second. "And yes. I'm going to drag you through the whole thing. Even when you find out that my family is certifiably crazy and want to run away screaming."

I laughed. "Okay, well I'm going to go home."

He nodded. "Do you need to walk you over?" he smirked as I stood up from the couch.

"No." I fake scowled at him.

He chuckled and stood up with me. He looked at me, studying me. I tucked a stray hair behind me ear. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know what my dad said and the whole Josh thing."

"I've learned to ignore most the things that people say about me," I stated.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's been a rough 5 years. That's all," I sighed. "I'm going to go; you probably don't want to hear about all of my problems."

I walked to the door, slinging my bag on my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Blackthorne Boy."

* * *

In the morning, I woke up late. I quickly threw on some dark wash skinny jeans and a white tank top. Over the tank top I put on a coral cardigan, rolling up the sleeves a bit.

My hair looked like absolute shit, so I quickly straightened it as best as I could with only having 10 minutes left. I put on some top liner and mascara. I brushed my teeth and through on my black vans and ran down the stairs just in time. Zach walked through the front door.

"How did you get in here?" I asked fixing my shoe lace which I hadn't tied yet.

"I know where you keep the spare," he said simply.

I shot him a confused look.

"Grant. He showed me."

I nodded. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I followed him out the door.

As I locked it he asked, "So did you or did you not wake up 20 minutes ago?"

"Oh god. Can you tell? Do I not match? Is there like something on my face?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled as we walked to his car. "No, I could just tell because about 20 minutes ago I heard the F word being screamed and a loud crash coming from your room."

"Oh yeah, the crash was me falling out of my bed, by the way," I laughed.

He laughed even harder than me. I got into the passenger seat of his car.

"I may or may not get us lost," he joked, backing the car out of the driveway.

We got to the animal shelter and found Remi, Chris and Catherine along with 4 of Remi's friends.

"Hello," Catherine smiled.

"Cammie! Come here!" Remi cried while dragging me to her little group of friends. I quickly I smiled at Zach's parents as a hello.

"Cammie, this is Ingrid, Eva, Madelyn and Lydia," Remi said, pointing to each girl in their respective order. Ingrid was quite short with dark hair. Eva was blonde with sun kissed skin; Madelyn was blonde with ivory skin. Lydia has crazy long hair and was shorter as well.

"Hi, girls. I'm Cammie," I said, grinning at all of them.

They all smiled and said hi in return. Then Remi introduced them to Zach. They all giggled like crazy when they him. And when he smiled I'm pretty sure they blushed.

"Cammie? Are you and Zach boyfriend and girlfriend?" Madelyn giggled.

Zach looked at me and answered, "No, we are just friends."

"So they say," Remi mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Just then the guy who would be taking us to the cat part of the shelter came and we followed him to the section.

"So, you guys are looking for a kitten?"

Chris said yes.

"I'm Adam, and I will be helping you," he said. "These are all the kittens we have."

Inside the room were 17 of the cutest things in the world. They were all different colors and breeds. Remi immediately picked out an orange tabby and held it. It was kind of mean, meaning it clawed at her arm and bit her. She quickly set him down and gently picked up a white Persian with blue eyes and a baby pink nose. It purred in her arms and fell asleep.

"I need this one!" she said and all of her little friends gathered around her to see the baby kitten.

"He is ready to be taken home now," Adam said.

"I think she'll take it," Chris laughed as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Okay, just follow me and we will fill out some paper work."

He turned to Zach and I. "You guys can wander around, if you'd like. Just don't break anything."

They left the room with Remi, Ingrid, Madelyn, Eva and Lydia in tow.

"Come on, let's go 'wander'." Zach said.

We ended up in the dog part of the shelter. We walked by a bunch of cages and saw a lot of sleeping dogs. But there was one that wasn't sleeping. It was sitting by the door of his cage, a very large gray Great Dane with crystal blue eyes.

"Zach, look at him," I said, pointing to the dog.

"He's pretty," Zach admitted.

I walked to the cage and stuck 2 of my fingers in between the metal bars. The dog came closer and let me pet his forehead.

"Gallagher Girl, I don't think you're so allowed to do that," Zach warned.

I shrugged. "I'm not breaking anything."

"No, but I think it could eat you," he retorted.

"He's too sweet." I looked at the dog. "Aren't you?" I cried, changing my tone of voice.

The dog barked.

Zach chuckled. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes," I leered.

Just then an idea came into my brain. Why not get him?

A volunteer worker passed by. "Excuse me, Miss. I think I want to adopt this dog."

She smiled at me. "Aw. I knew somebody would take him someday." She opened the cage. "He's a sweetie, but he's quite large."

The dog got out the cage and came right up to me. He stood right next to me and just looked at the volunteer as if to say: I'm ready to go home now.

"Okay, let's go and fill out the paper work," she smiled and led us down the hall.

They had me fill out like 5 forms saying that I would be responsible and take care of the dog. He was a boy, had all of his shots and was completely healthy. He came from a family that could no longer afford to feed him and had left him in the streets. He had been at the shelter for over a year, and if he didn't find a home today he would be put to sleep due to the fact that he ate a lot and took up a lot of space.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Morgan," the lady said as I handed her the last form. "I just know that you and your boyfriend will provide a lovely home for him."

"I don't have a boyfriend," I looked at her confused.

"Oh. Well, by the way your friend looks at you. I have a feeling you won't be single for long," she smiled.

Outside Zach, Remi, her friends, and Chris and Catherine waited. I came out with the dog following right by my side. Remi held a small fur ball pressed to her chest.

"Damn Cam, when we go riding you can just ride him." Zach said. He knelt down to pet the dog.

The dog seemed to like him just as much as me.

* * *

**I first want to say that you are the best reviewers ever. Honestly. 7 chapters and 121 reviews, that's incredible. **

**I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until the weekend or maybe Monday but, you all encouraged me to get all of shit done that I needed to do. I stayed up extra late to right this and I hope that you enjoy it. **

**So, you got the 2 new 'characters', Remis cat and Cammies dog. **

**I have a feeling that you can guess the name of Remis cat, but highly dough if you can figure out the name of Cammie's dog. Tell me what you think the names will be?**

**For those of you that were asking and are a fan, I am more that half way done with city of Ashes in the Mortal Instrument series. I know, Im a little late on the bandwagon but I am seriously obsessed. I have been like watching the trailer like everyday. And internet stalking the people in the movie. **

**ALLY CARTER RELEASED A EXPERPT FROM UNTIED WE SPY! OH THE FEELS! **

**If you haven't read it, go and do it! You will freak out! I think there is a link in my beta (wittykittylizzie) page. Or just go to **

**Go check out my amazing beta's stories. She is seriously the best, her name is: Wittykittylizzie. If you haven't read her Gallagher Girl story, do and do yourself a favor. If you go to my favorite or followed stories, hers is listed. **

**Love you all! Go tell me what the names of the pets are and what you thought of this chapter. Also how do you think Cammie's going to react to Zachs 'crazy family'? And who watch Pretty Little Lairs the other day? Intense right? **


	9. Chapter 9

We exited the shelter, Remi was talking to the cat. About how she would love it and never hurt it. Chris took hold of his wifes hand and brought her closer, looking down at his daughter in adornment. He smiled at his wife and she nodded.

"Hey, Remi," Chris said and knelt down next to her. She looked up from her kitten.

"We have another surprise for you," he smiled and looked over Remis head and behind us. I turned around to see the most beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair, and bright mint green eyes. She flashed me an award winning smile and turned her gaze to Remi.

Remi screamed and jumped up on the women, who rapped her arms around Remi. Once they were seprated the women hugged Cathrine.

"Daddy," the women beamed at Chris. Chris rapped his arms around the women.

I looked to Zach for answers, shooting him a confused look. He was grinning from ear to ear. He looked down at me and winked at my confusion.

he mouthed,' that's my sister.'

The women came over to us. My dog, whom I was calling dog for the time being, barked. She patted the dogs head for good mearsure.

"Zach," she smiled.

"Morgan," he smiled back. They embraced.

"Who's this?" she jestured to me.

"Hi, I'm Cammie," I smiled.

"I'm Morgan, Zach's older sister," she smiled back.

"Oh, no one told me that he has an older sister."

"Oh, well. Zachary, what do have to say for yourself?" she fake scowled at Zach. "Not munching your beloved favorite person in the world, your own sister, to your girlfriend?" she said dramatically.

"Well, dear sister. First of all: your not my favorite person in the world. And second of all: Cam is not my girlfriend. She's just a friend, that's a girl. Not my girl friend," he smirked at his sister.

I gased dramitcally, stepping away from him and right by his sister. I placed my hand over my heart, "How dare you down play our love?"

Zach gave me the look and I gave it right back. Placing my right hand on my jetted out hip, raising my brows. He stared right back. Before I knew it we had a staring contest going. Finally, after 30 seconds, he blinked.

"Ha! I win!" I pointed my finger at him, like I caught him in an act of wrong doing. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, totally just friends," Morgan rolled her green eyes and turned to her mother. "Andrew was very upset that he wasn't able to come, but he will meet us at the horse place."

"Its fine, dear. As long as your here. Now lets go," she led us out to the cars.

Remi, along with friends, her Morgan, Chris and Cathrine got in a SUV and Zach and I went to his car.

"We are going to go home first to get the animals settled and then to the horse place," Chris called. Zach nodded while I tried to persade my dog to get in the back seat.

In the front, Zach got in the car and looked at me from the rear view trying to get the dog in the back seat, he chuckled to himself.

I ran my hand through my hair, "What?" I asked, frustrated.

"Your so frustrated, its kind of adorable."

"Yeah well Im about to be freaking hot. Now, stop flirting with me and help!"

He looked amused and then opened his door to get out. He went around the opsite side of the car that I was on and opened the door.

"Come here, puppy! Come here!"  
.he said in a lower voice than his own. The dog barked and hopped in. Zach smirked. "Was That so hard?"

"Shut up," I said shutting the door and walked over to the passenger side.

When I got in the car I took control of the radio. I flipped through several stations and the landed one that was playing old 90's rap music. Vanilla Ice's 'Ice Ice baby" was just starting

_Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby_, the radio hissed as I turned up the volume.

_ All right stop, Collaborate and listen_, I quoted word for word. I remembered that my dad was obsessed with this song when I was little.

_ Ice is back with my brand new invention_

_ Something grabs a hold of me tightly_

_ Flow like a hawk daily and nightly_

_Will it ever stop? Yo – I don't know, _Zach laughed.

_Turn off the lights and I'll glow_

_ To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal_

_ Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle._

He turned down the radio and looked at me. "You havin' fun over there?"

"Oh yes. Rapping, is just one of my many talents," smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

He turned the music back up and rapped the ending of the song with me.

I laughed," I didn't know you knew that song." As we pulled up my driveway and the song ended.

He looked into my eyes, like he was starting in my soul. My breath hitched at the entencity of his eyes. "Well," he whispered," I guess you don't really know that much about me." He excited the car, but not before winking.

I rolled my eyes and got out, opening the door so my new dog could get out.

"What are you going to name him?" Zach asked as the dog started to lick my arm.

"I don't know, I want like a really fancy name." I smiled down at the dog and petted his ears.

"Why?" Zach chuckled.

I looked up at him, as if he were stupid, "Because, he is a very fancy dog."

Zach laughed and took my keys out of my hand, to open the door.

"Hey, just an warning. My family can be a little crazy, and loud," he smiled at me. I nodded.

The dog ran up the stairs as soon as Zach opened the door, we followed him. Finding him in my room. Laying on my bed.

"I think he likes it here," I stated. "Do you like it here?" I looked at the dog. It barked in response. Zach chuckled.

"What do we call it?" I asked.

"Zach?" Zach sujested, he shrugged and flopped down next to my dog.

"No, I like Winny," the dogs ears perked up. "See he likes winny!"

"Babe, that's not a very fancy name," he laughed petting the dog between the ears.

"Short for Winston!" I said, "Did you just call me babe?"

"I was testing it out," he defended, "So no?"

"No," I agreed.

"So I like Winston, " Zach agreed.

"Me 2," I said. Laying down on the other side of Winston. Zach pretended to fake snore.

"We have to get going," I said. Sitting up.

"But- so tired. So comfortable," he wined.

"Come on." I said. Pulling on his hand.

"Your not making much of a difference," he mumbled.

"Please, get up." I wined. He shook his head. "Please?" I tried.

"No," he stated.

"Please? For Remi?" I asked.

"Nope, Im to comfortable," he turned over on his side. "Do you know what would make me comfortable?" he opened on eyes to look at me.

I crossed my arms, "What?"

He patted the small piece of matres in front of him. I rolled my eyes. "come on! We have to go-" Zach cut me off,

"To sleep?" he asked hopefully.

"No, come on! For your mom?" he shook his head. "For Morgan?" Again no. "For me?" I pleaded. Knowing that we were late.

He opened one eye to look at me, sighing he sat up, "Fine. But only because your adorable when you pout and Im hungry."

When we got to the horse riding place, we were the only ones there. Remi and her friends were getting ponies settled up to ride. Cathrine was helping them, Chris was on a horse and so was Morgan.

"Go get your horses settled," Chris called.

Zach and I walked into the staples and the worker brought us out 2 horses. She smiled flirtatiously at Zach before handing him the raines to his horse. I don't even think he realized it. He was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't know if any one has ever told you this but, you are a very attractive person," he shrugged and began to sattle up his horse.

"Thank you, back at you," I blushed.

"Can you ride by yourself?" he asked when he finished and I was almost finished.

I laughed," I have been riding since I was 7 at my grandparents. I think I'm good," I finished and looked at him, "Can you ride by yourself?" I asked while smirking.

"Oh please," he huffed and mounted the horse. I did the same. We rode out to were everyone else was. The girl that gave us our horses was on a horse of her own.

"Hi everyone- I'm Ann. I will be your escort today," she smiled. Yeah, escort. She looked like one too. If you catch my drift. "We are going to go on the trail and then you will have 3 hours to explore and things like that." she winked at Zach when she said things like that. Jealously burned inside of me, where in the hell did that come from?

She lead us to a small path, wide enough for two, the lead into the woods. Remi rode side by side with her friend Ingrid while Madelyn and Lydia rode together behind them. Then Morgan rode with her feonci Andrew. Then Zach and I rode behind them, with Chris and Cathrine behind us. Ann began pointing out different type of flowers and plants.

I looked over at Zach, he must of known someone was watching him. Because he had his tilted to the side and eyes closed as if he had fallin asleep. I tried to stuffle a laugh. He looked up and smiled, "This is fucking horrible." I couldn't help but agree. The rest of the trail we made fun of Ann, making scarcastic, 'oh wows,' or 'isn't that intreasting' comments. This lasted about a half hour.

"Okay, well," Ann started, "We have come to the end of our trail, sadly."

"Oh, yes so sadly," I added sarcastically. Zach snorted in laughter.

"You know have the rest off your 3 hours to do as you please," she clicked her tounge and her horse jerked forward. She made it stop right next to mine. I was currently in the middle of her and Zach.

"Here's my number if you wanna hang out sometime," she said. Reaching across me to give Zach a small piece of paper.

"Umm, sorry. But I don't think so," he said. She pouted, rolled her eyes at me and then trotted off.

"What was wrong with her?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just like someone else," he said. Winking.

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, your so 5th grade!"

I trotted off toward Morgan to talk to her some more.

"Hey Cammie, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Andy," she smiled. "Babe, this is Zachs friend Cammie."

"Pleased to meet you," Andy said, in a british accent. I shook his hand.

"And you, are from Europe?" I asked.

"Mmm," he nodded, "Bristol, have you been?"

"No, but my best friend was born there, London," I said refuring to Bex.

"Ahh, yes London is about 3 hours away," he smiled.

I nodded, "How did you to meet?"

"Well, I split my coffee on him," Morgan blushed and smiled. "How did you meet my brother?"

"I fell on him," I said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Morgan laughed. "How," Andy said, "do you fall on somebody?"

"I was walking backwards and tripped over a book, falling backward and he caught me," Morgan smiled at me. "How do you spill coffee on someone?"

"I tripped, I was wearing these heels that I had just gotten and thought that I was like hot stuff. No, I wasn't. Because walking out of the coffee place, I tripped over a step and I spilt my drink all down the front of him." She smiled at memory. Andy laughed.

"Gallagher Girl!" I heard Zach call behind me.

"Excuse me," I said smiling at them and turning my horse back around. To face Zach.

"Yeah?"

"Race ya?" he smiled.

"Your going down Goode," I smirked.

"Hell no," he laughed. He pointed down to a broken fence at the edge of the clearing about 50 yards away. He told Remi and Morgan what was going on and Morgan rode down to the finish line. "We stop there, first one there wins," Zach said.

I nodded, making my horse line up with Zachs. Remi sat on her pony off to the side.

"I got money on Cam," I heard Chris say to his wife.

"Dad!" Zach said.

"Sorry, son. But I've seen her grandfather ride, if she is anything like him,' he laughed, "you don't stand a chance."

"Have a little faith," Zach muttered. I laughed.

"On your mark!" Rem called.

"Get set," I leaned down and grabbed the rains harder.

"Go!" she screamed. I clicked my tongue 2 twice, and the horse sped off.

Zach was right beside me, I clicked my tounge once more and the horse pulled head.

"Go Zach!"I heard the little girls call from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Zach was 2 steps behind me. I clicked my tounge the horse went even faster.

"Damn it!" I heard Zach. I laughed.

I was nearing closer to the finish line, I looked behind me to see Zach still behind me. Once I crossed the line I dismounted.

"Ha! I win! I win! I win!" I sang. while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, only cause I let you when," he nodded.

I laughed, "oh sure."

I mounted my horse once more and turned it around. I looked behind me to Remi and her friends on there ponies, racing towards us.

I looked back at Zach. "How did you do that?" he asked.

I laughed and looked back at the girls, just in time to see her fall. Remi, her pony had bucked her off. I didn't even know ponies could buck.

"Oh shit," I said and quickly got off my horse. Zach, who was talking to Morgan, turned around when I got off my horse. He cursed and hopped down too, followed by Morgan. I was already running toward them, I was the first one there. Remi was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted when I reached her. I through my self on the ground next to her, Zach landed right next to me.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he cried. Catherine and Chris were just reaching her, Andy told us all to back up, as he was a doctor and Morgan called 911.

The small girls were standing to the side, crying and looking a there best friends small body.

I got up from the ground, Zach did to. Chris and Catherine were by Remi's side. Catherine clutching Chris's side crying. Chris holding his youngest child's hand.

"Oh my god," Zach said. He placed his arms behind his head and paced. "Oh my god, oh my god," he whispered. He had is eyes clenched shut. I was just staring at him, eyes wide. I have never seen him like this. He was physically panicked. His face was pale.

"Zach?" I asked quitelty, I walked a little closer to him. I placed a hand on his back.

"Oh my god Cam," he said. He rapped his arms around me. "That's my baby sister, she is hurt. My baby sister, Cam," he said into my hair.

"I know, I know. Its going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay," I reassured him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

I pulled away, looking in his eyes. "Babe, have a little faith," my voice was soft. Trying to comfort him as much as possiable. I heard the sirens, I saw the panick go back into his eyes.

He pulled me back to him, I turned him around, so I was facing the amblance that had arrived. He didn't need to see his baby sister be loaded in to the amblance. I watched them pick her up and place her on the gurny, tears flooded my eyes. I watched Chris and Cathrine follow her into the truck. I looked to see Morgan clutching Andys side for dear life. He was going the same as I.

"Cam, what do we do?" I heard Zach whisper.

"We are going to take Remi's friends back to there house, then we are going to go the hospital. And everything is going to be okay. Rem is going to be okay, your going be okay, everything is going to be okay," I said.

He looked at me, "Thank you."

I nodded, "come on," I said when the ambulance was gone. I took his hand. I walked over too Morgan and Andy, " You guys go to the hospital, we will take the take the little girls home."

"Are you sure?" Andy asked. I nodded.

"okay, just please be careful," Morgan sniffled. She hugged her little brother, " I love you, Zachy,"

"Love you too, Morgs," Zach said.

She then hugged me," please be careful."

"We will," I reassured her.

Together, Zach and I gathered up the small kids to take them home, while Morgan and Andy went to the hospital.

* * *

**Some cute Zammie, and then Remis fall. I honestly didn't know that was coming either until I was writing. Sorry to break your heart, loves. I know a lot of you loved Remi. **

**Do you think she will be okay?**

**What will happen?**

**Did you like Zach in the Chapter? Because I kind of love him.**

**Going to try to upload one more time this week, then I'm going on a long vacation, but I will honestly try to update. **

**I just wrote the final chapter to my other Gallagher Girl story, Winter Break. So I would love it if you go and checked that out.**

**So if you could review it would make my day. **

**I love you all. Bye, love. **


	10. Chapter 10

We got all the kids into the back seat and I took the keys. I began to drive out of the riding place. I looked at Zach. His face was pale and his eyes where shut.

"Cammie?" I heard a voice call from the back seat.

"Yes?"

"Is-is Remi okay?" Eva asked.

"Yeah-she's going to be okay. She just bumped her head, that's all," I said.

"Why was she bleeding?" she asked. I heard Zach's breath catch.

"She isn't blee-" I said, getting ready to tell her she was wrong.

I didn't notice any blood at first, but then I looked at the steering wheel. I moved my left hand from it and looked at my palm. There was dried blood covering my hand. How did I not notice it? I quickly grabbed the wheel again.

"Well, she hit her head hard," I sighed.

"I hope she's okay."

"Me too, Eva."

Zach opened his eyes and looked at the road, noticing we were getting closer to Ingrid's house. When we pulled up, I got out with her mom to explain what happened.

I knocked on the door, and a women opened it.

"Mommy!" Ingrid cried and hugged the women's legs.

"Hello," she laughed, and stuck out her hand. I shook it. "I'm Tammy."

"Hi, Cammie Morgan."

"I wasn't expecting her home for a few more hours," Tammy said.

"Well, we had a little accident," I started and looked down at Ingrid.

She nodded. "Grid? Go play with Luke."

Ingrid ran off.

"What happened?" Tammy asked.

"Remi-well, she fell off her horse. She was unconscious and her head was cut open," I said quietly.

She gasped, "Oh my god! That's horrible!"

She looked back to the car. "And you still have Madelyn, Lydia and Eva to take home," she commented. "I'll take them home, you guys probably want to get to the hospital."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh yes! And don't worry. I know the parents, they will understand."

"Thank you, very much."

She backed a SUV out of the drive way, and I helped her load all of the kids in.

When I got back into the car Zach looked at me, "Thank you," he said.

"You would do it for me," I shrugged.

"But still-thank you," he said. "I can't believe it-she was," he started.

I grabbed his hand.

"No- stop. Don't do that to yourself."

When we pulled up the hospital, Zach sighed.

"You okay?" I asked, as we walk up to the emergency room entrance.

"Cam," he sighed and stopped walking. "What if she doesn't make it?"

I hugged him. "She is fine, just maybe a concussion."

"But Cam, what if-"

"You can't think like that okay? It's not healthy. And if for some reason she doesn't make it- which she will- I am gonna be there," I cut him off.

He pulled me back into a hug and took a deep breath, "Okay," he pulled away, "Let's go."

We walked into the ER and up to the lady at the desk. She looked up, giving us a warm smile.

"Hi, could you tell me where Remington Goode is? Or the Goode Family?" I questioned.

"Remington is in room 248, end of the hall and turn left," she said.

"Thank you."

Zach and I walked down the hall and quickly found her room. Remi looked smaller than her usual size, lying in the bed. Her red hair looked even redder, either from the intense whiteness of the pillow case or not yet washed out blood. I wished her green eyes would appear-but her eyelids continued to conceal them. The freckles that spotted her ivory skin looked darker and amplified. She was hooked up to a machine that gave her heart beat. There was no sound in the room except for that machine, as it beeped occasionally.

Catherine was kneeling by her daughter's bed, stroking her head with tears streaming down her face. Chris was hugging Morgan and Andy was speaking to the doctor.

"Oh thank god, your here," Catherine said, surprisingly leaving Remi's side. She quickly hugged Zach and me.

She had seen us when the doctor began talking. He turned to me. "I'm sorry Miss but only family is allowed in here."

I nodded, slowly turning around.

"No. She is family-she's our daughter," Chris said, grabbing my arm.

The doctor looked at me suspiciously. "See can't you see the resemblance?" Chris said.

I looked at him. He was smiling. I tried to copy the expression on his face. But we looked nothing alike.

"Half daughter," I offered.

He doctor looked at us again and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The blonde can stay."

"Remington has a level 4 concussion, with slight trauma to the brain. That's why she has gone unconscious. When she wakes up- which could be any time, it all depends on when her body is ready, when she does wake up, and we will keep her over night for inspection. Then she will be released."

"But is she going to be okay?" Morgan asked.

"As far as I can tell- yes. Her MRI, EEG, and CAT all came back normal. There's no internal bleeding, no broken bones, as far as I can tell the only reason she is unconscious is because she is in shock," he explained, checking his files. Then he smiled reassuringly to Catherine and left the room.

I looked around. Chris was holding Remi's small hand, Catherine was talking to Morgan and Andrew, and Zach was standing right by me, looking at his little sister.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I'd feel a hell of a lot better if she was awake," he answered.

"I know, we all would," I said.

He slipped his hand into mine.

"Now we just have to patient."

"Thank you," he said, pulling me closer.

"No problem," I smiled.

He smiled back.

He looked back at his dad and little sister- his dad had tears in his eyes- then to his mom and older sister, who were both sobbing while hugging.

"This is so depressing," he commented while his mom was started to walk towards us.

"Kids, I understand if you want to get out of this room, maybe go to the food court? This is probably really disheartening and boring."

Zach nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." He pulled me out of the room. "Sorry, but I needed to get out of there."

"I get it," I said. "You wanna go to the food court?"

He nodded.

We walked in silence- not awkward silence, just silence.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not that hungry."

"Yeah- I don't think I could eat that much either," he said.

He ended up ordering French fries and 2 waters. We found a seat in the back, sitting the fries in the center so we could share.

Zach sat in thought, twirling a half-eaten fry between his index finger and thumb.

"What's your biggest regret?" he asked, suddenly.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I try not to have any."

"What do you mean?"

"I try to find a silver lining in everything, and with a silver lining it's virtually impossible to have a regret," I replied, explaining my philosophy in life that I've had since I was 12.

He smiled. "You're amazing, Cammie."

I smiled, looking down at the table.

"Has that ever not worked? Have you ever not found your lining?"

"Once-with my dad. I try to everyday, but I cannot find a good outcome that came out of losing my dad."

"There's something about you-something very unexpected," Zach said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so much different then I expected. I heard about you before I actually met you. Some good, some bad. Most said that you were the most popular. No one commented on you-as a person. They just said something about your social status, so I excepted you to be a total bitch- maybe a ditz, but you're not." He looked at me, smiling with both his mouth and shining eyes.

I beamed. "Thanks," I said quietly, not trusting my full voice.

"I don't know-you're so-smart and pretty-and-I don't know but I think I like it." I didn't fail to notice that he struggled for words.

"You think?" I teased. "And by 'it' you mean, what?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I think. Because sometimes you annoy me." He winked.

I giggled. "Oh I annoy you now? 3 seconds ago I was smart and pretty, now I annoy you?"

"You just have so many different layers," he chuckled.

"Mmmmhmm, good save," I said.

He smiled. "What's your biggest fear?"

"Why so many deep questions?" I asked.

"Why are avoiding the question?" he retorted.

"My biggest fear is," I pondered, "being alone."

"Alone?"

"I've felt that I had no one was there for me- I've felt alone. And it's the worst feeling in the world. I just never want to relive that."

He nodded. "Favorite color?"

I laughed. "How do you go from biggest fear to favorite color?"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "And Cammie's favorite color is?"

"Tiffany blue," I said. "What about you?"

"I don't have one," he shrugged.

"How do you not have a favorite color?"

"I can never pick one," he laughed.

"You're weird," I snickered.

"And you're pretty. Now that we have covered the obvious what time is it?"

I checked my phone." 4:55."

" We have been sitting out here for almost 3 hours. Why does it feel like I have been talking to you for 20 minutes?"

"I have a timeless quality," I said dramatically and flipped my hair.

He laughed, "Come on," he said as he held down his hand to help me up.

"Where are we going?"

"The morgue," he said with an evil cackle.

"Is this about your skin suit obsession?" I questioned.

"It could be," he said, leading me down the hallway.

"So do you play any sports?" I asked, swinging our entwined hands.

"In Nebraska I played football."

"You could try out for Roseville's team. Our quarterback just graduated, so we need a new one."

"How did you know that I was a quarterback?" he grilled.

"You just seem like the douchy type," I joked.

"How am I a douche?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever worn flip-flops and jeans? Or the Nike sandals with Socks?" I asked.

"I will admit to the flip-flops but I was on the beach."

I grinned. "Still counts. Do you have white sunglasses?"

"Yes." He nodded in thought.

"Have you ever taken a picture through the mirror?"

"Never."

"Let me see your phone," I said, holding out my hand.

He looked at me, rolled his eyes, and dug in his pocket for his phone.

"See just as I suspected-douchebag," I said.

"Just because I have a white iPhone does not mean I'm a douche," he tried.

"Okay-have you ever named your arm muscles?"

"No," he said quickly.

"You're lying," I sang.

"When I was like 14," he mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm not fluent in douchebag," I twittered, and ran down the hall.

"Oh you're going to get it!" he called and ran after me.

I turned down another hall. I knew he was right behind me, especially when I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"No!" I cried out.

"I got you," he whispered in my ear, causing a sliver to run down my spine. He turned me around so we were facing each other.

"Hi," he smirked.

"Hi," I whispered.

We were insanely close-his hands still on my waist, my hands now resting on his chest. I found myself staring into his eyes, wondering how long I could stare into them. Then I remembered that we only friends. Just. Friends.

'_That's friends are for.' _I remembered his words from last night.

"We should um-go-check on Remi," I stuttered.

"Yeah, we should." He let go of me.

Back in Remi's room, we found everybody. Chris looked as if he was pushed into the chair, staring at the sleeping girl in the bed. Catherine was still sitting by the bed. Andrew and Morgan sat in another chair in the back of the room.

"Zach, Cam? Why don't you go home? Get some dinner? You guys have school tomorrow," Catherine said, standing up. She rubbed her eyes and reached into her bag, pulling out a 50. "Go get some dinner and sleep. I'll see you both tomorrow."

She gave us both a hug and we started to walk out, before her voice stopped us once more. "Cammie, I expect you to join us."

I smiled. "I'll be there."

"Good. We love you guys," she said, looking back at Remi. I wasn't sure who she was talking to-Remi and Zach, Zach and me, or all three of us.

Zach and I went back out to the parking lot, only to find that the sun had set and it was 8:30.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Me neither."

We drove back to Roseville in silence- this time it was awkward. He pulled back to my driveway.

"Cam-" he started at the same time I said his name. We laughed.

"Thank you," he finished.

I sighed, "Well that's what friends are for," I depressingly said, opening the door a bit.

"I don't think I can do it, be just friends with you, after what happened today," he whispered, fumbling with the keys that were in his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"I mean, I can't do it anymore. I can't just sit there wondering what it's like to wake up every morning knowing that you're mine, falling asleep every night knowing that I'll see you the next day. I can't stop myself from staring into your eyes or your lips any longer. I can't stop thinking about you, Cam.

"And what's worse is that we are friends- that I have to stop myself. Because we are only friends. I know that you don't want anything more, that you probably just want to stay friends. But- Cam, you kill me. I know that this will probably ruin our friendship and you will never talk to me again. But I can't lie in bed and not think about what I want to say to you and not do it."

I just sat there, wondering where the hell that came from. I had honestly thought he was sticking to the 'friends' card.

"Say something," he pleaded.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. His eyes looked sad and I just did the only think that I could think of-the only thing my body allowed me to do.

I kissed him.

* * *

**And you hate me? **

**Not yet? **

**Well you will once you read whats next. **

**I wont be able to update for at least 2 weeks. Okay, maybe a week and a half. Im going on vacation and I don't know if I can find the time to write! But-I will be searching for tons of inspiration! For this story, and my upcoming squeal of Winter Break, which I just ended. **

**So-if you want to read more from me you can go check out my other stories. **

**Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Zach was at first, to say the least, shocked. He sat there for a moment, our lips the only thing that was touching. Then he began kissing back, his hands moving from the steering wheel to the back of my neck.

We were forced to come up for air after a few minutes of persistently making-out. Only a few words came to mind so I said them.

"Holy shit," I whispered, feeling his breath heavy and hot against my cheek bones.

We reluctantly pulled apart from each other. I sat in my seat panting, feeling small and unsure.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"What do you want to happen?"

I moved my shoulders up and down in response.

"I don't know if I could continue just being friends with you after-that," he breathed, turning to me.

I tried to hide my smile, but it didn't really work.

"So we're more than friends, yet not friends with benefits, so what does that leave us as?" I questioned.

"Cam, I want-what I'm about to say is going to make me sound like a girl, and I'm completely okay with that if it means that you will understand.

"I want to know that your mine and I'm yours. I know we met like a week ago, but from the moment I caught you in homeroom I couldn't get you out of my head. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh. Your shorts." He paused to wink.

"I want to know everything about you- what makes you happy, sad, and angry- just everything. I want to make you laugh and smile. I want to know that-I just want you. It's that simple. Sorry, if that's too forward but it's true."

I looked at him to see his facial expressions. He had a nice smile plastered on his face. I nodded slowly.

"Okay," I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay what?"

"Let's try it-us, I mean."

"Alright. What do we tell everyone?" he asked.

I pondered for a moment. "We tell them, and if they have an opinion they can shove it."

Zach laughed, leaning closer. "Just so you know, Gallagher Girl. I'm going to kiss you now."

We were inches apart when my phone rang.

"Saved by the bell," I winked dragging the phone out of my back pocket, clicking the home button to reveal the message.

It was a text from Macey: _Call me ASAP._

I replied back:_ Give me like 5 minutes._

"Did you want to do something tomorrow? After school?" I asked.

"Yeah, like what?"

"I need to get some stuff for Winny. Sorry, it's not that entertaining."

"You're gonna be there?"

"Yes," I said looking at him slyly.

"Then it will be perfect." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Go call Macey."

I opened the door, stepping out as he started the engine and rolled down the window as I passed by.

I leaned into the car, resting my arms in the place where the glass window once was.

"Call me if you hear anything on Rem's," I quietly told him.

"I will. Call me if you need anything or if you can't sleep," he assured, changing the gears into reverse.

I moved in further and kissed him. I pulled back after a few seconds.

"In my opinion that wasn't really a goodnight kiss. But it will do," he winked and backed out of the driveway.

I called Macey from my room, lying down with Winny. I don't think a dog of his size could get closer.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Hey, Blondie. How goes it?"

"I have some news- two big news, actually." I looked out my window, noticing that both mine and Zach's curtains were open. I squinted to get a better look, seeing that he was currently doing sit ups at the foot of his bed, head phones in his ears and shirtless.

"Spill," she stated.

"Well, I got a dog," I began, glancing down at the now sleeping Winston.

"Aww! What kind?"

"Great Dane."

"Name?"

"Winston, or Winny."

"That's adorable," she squealed. "What else?"

"I got a boyfriend," I announced.

"Aww! What kind?" she repeated.

I snorted in laughter. "One that is currently doing sit ups without a shirt on. And I have a perfect view."

"Name?"

"Zach."

The silence I was met with could have easily pass as a dropped call.

"Mace?" I tried.

"I thought the dog was adorable, but no. _That's_ fucking adorable," she finally said. "So you got two animals in a day."

"I thought you like Zach," I teased.

"Oh I do-but I mean come on. He is a pig," she said lightly. The tone in her voice told me that she wasn't joking around anymore.

"Like you have room to talk," I scoffed defensively.

"Whoa Cam- I didn't mean to make you upset but I'm just looking out for you," she replied worriedly.

"Where is this even coming from? Two days ago that's all you could talk about!"

"I was talking to Tina-" she started.

"I thought you hated her?"

"I was bored, okay? Anyways, she heard that at Zach's old school he was a player."

"Since when do we believe anything that Tina Walters says?" I cried.

"Well, she was right about Josh," she mumbled.

"This is not about Josh!" I snapped hotly.

"I'm just telling you to be careful!"

"And I'm just calling you bipolar! First of all you wanted Zach and me to get together, now you don't think we should?"

"Cammie you to be careful! I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time!" she exclaimed. "You don't even know him!"

"I know plenty!"

"Like?" she challenged.

"Like, he hates spy movies. He doesn't have a favorite color because it's too hard to choose, he played football, and he loves Mexican food and French fries. He wants to go to either UCLA or Notre Dame, but he is definitely study law. His has two sisters, one older and one younger. And he is absolutely horrible at riding."

She was silent for a while. "Okay," she admitted. "Maybe I was wrong, I'm sorry. I just worry about you that's all, kid."

"It's okay, I'm going to bed. I'll see you at school."

"Oh I can't wait to see everyone's face when you guys show up all cute and in Zammie mode!" she squealed.

"Zammie?" I asked flatly.

"You know! Like Brad Galina! Zach plus Cammie is Zammie," she explained with a 'duh' tone.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

"When Josh finds out he's going to flip!" she laughed.

I yawned, feeling the effects of today.

"Goodnight Macey," I said.

"G' night, Kid," she responded. "I need a picture of Winston and of Zammie," she teased.

"Okay, whatever. Love, love," I said before she responded the same and I clicked end call.

Setting my phone back I rolled on my bed. Winston snored, so loud he woke up himself up. Laughing I looked down at him.

"You hungry?" I asked.

He barked and clumsily climbed off the bed. He dragged himself to the doorway where he barked again and looked back at me. He came up to my waist and his head was bigger than mine. He looked like he was still a puppy because he walked as if his paws were too big for him

I followed him down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, wondering what to feed him because I certainly didn't have dog food. I looked back at him and he was sitting perfectly in the center of the kitchen.

"What do house dogs eat?" I pouted and opened the fridge. I don't think he will eat Greek yogurt, maybe he will like lunch meat? I pulled out a small bag of ham, which is probably older than Winston himself.

I pulled out a piece and he immediately devoured it as it was in his reach. I just ended up giving him the rest of the bag before going upstairs and changing into my pajamas. When I was upstairs I heard Winston barking like crazy.

"Winston! Stop!" I cried.

He continued to bark.

Sighing I pounded down the stairs, only in a sports bra and too big sweat pants, thinking that I was home alone. Then the barking stopped.

"Winny!" I called walking into the kitchen were Zach was kneeling down petting him.

Zach looked up, eyeing me up and down with a satisfied look.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, I'm loving the outfit," he commented.

I glanced down at what I was wearing and urged myself not to blush. But when I looked back up at him, I did.

"Umm-I'm just gonna go put on a shirt," I said and slowly backed out of the kitchen. "And just make yourself at home." I ran into the wall, then ran up the stairs like a seven year old.

What the hell was that? Two days ago I was in a bikini around him, and completely fine. Now I'm running into stuff and stuttering? That has never happened before. No one has ever name me that nervous and giddy before. Not even Josh.

I let out a breath that I didn't in realize that I was holding in and threw on an old T-shirt.

I ran down the stairs again and found him in the exact same position as he was when I first walked in.

"Hi," I whispered, looking at the wood floors.

"Hey," he said.

"So what's up?"

"I was honestly just bored," he laughed.

I finally looked up and saw that his eyes were shining and his hair was messed up in all the right places. He was smiling and his hands were shoved into his pockets.

"Did you want to do something?"

"What does a Cammie do on a Monday night?" he wondered, sitting down on a bar stool.

"What does a Zach do?"

"Whatever a Cammie does," he answered as I took a seat next to him.

I rolled my eyes and laughed," We are going to be here forever, just tell me what you want to do."

"I don't know."

"Ugh!" I cried. "Fine, then let's just talk." I hoped he wouldn't want to and just tell me what he wants to do.

"Okay," he said.

He. Is. Impossible.

"Okay, what's Morgan like?" I had been wondering about her.

He got this far away look in his eyes and he smiled. "She's hilarious- you'll really like her. She's getting married in about a month. She lives in Georgia and is an artist. My sis was actually named after your last name, did you know that?"

I shook my head.

"My dad wanted to remember his best friend and he couldn't really name his daughter Matthew," he laughed.

I turned to him. "That was really nice of him."

Zach slightly nodded.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" he shot back.

"What do you like to do?"

"This sounds weird, but I like to read," he said looking at his hands.

"Really? What's your favorite book?"

"I don't really know, I really like classics. The Great Gatsby is probably my favorite," he decided.

"I really like that one," I agreed. "I want to show you something."

I stood up and took his hand, and guided him to the back room.

"Okay, Close your eyes," I said as we arrived.

"You're scaring me, Gallagher Girl," he mocked but closed his eyes anyway.

I opened the double doors and turned on the light to the library.

"Open," I commanded.

"Bossy, bossy," he smirked, eyes opening very slowly.

When his eyes adjusted his jaw dropped. "Oh my god. This is incredible. Are they all yours?"

I nodded. "A few are from my dad."

"Have you read all of these?" he asked in amazement, running a hand along one of the spines.

"God no! Maybe half of them. But at least I will never be bored. I will read them all one day though." I stopped talking to look at all of the books.

"She's amazing," he muttered to himself, but I overheard.

Zach picked up a book from the self. "Ahh-To Kill A Mockingbird. Such a classic."

"Mhmm," I mumbled and continued to look at the shelves.

"Cam, this is awesome," he decided.

"Thank you."

Later we were on the couch, both with books on our laps but we were just talking- well, more like making fun of random things.

He was laughing, I was laughing. It was perfect. But when his phone rang, the tone faltered as his face grew white. He clicked something and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes!" he snapped. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Gallagher Girl," he added much softer.

"O-okay," I whimpered, wondering who was on the phone and why he suddenly became like a different person.

He kissed me lightly on the lips and left.

That night, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened with Zach. Sighing, I convinced myself that it was nothing.

With that, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I'm back! **

**How have you all been? I feel like I haven't talked to my best friends in ages! So tell me: how are you all? What did you have for breakfast? Maybe dinner? Did you see PLL? I missed it! Hows life treating you all? I hope your doing good. **

**Okay so can we just talk about Zach for a minute? What happened in the end? Shocker right? But honestly did you all think this story was going to be lolly pops and rainbows? You had to know that something was going to happen. **

**Next chapter, will probably be up Tuesday-maybe Monday. That chapter is gonna be huge. **

**I get my braces taken off in 2 days! After 3 and a half years! FINALLY! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Shout out to my beta:wittykittylizzie. She got this edited super fast. **


	12. Chapter 12

Getting dressed this morning I want to look nicer than I usually do. I don't know why, maybe its because Zach and I are in a relationship? Maybe to prove to people that I'm pretty enough to be with him?

Because lets face it-he's gorgeous. I know it weird to call a guy gorgeous but in this case, he actually is. His tall frame make him noticeable but that's not the only thing. He has glowing green eyes that you can find your self rethinking every life choice just by looking in them. His chocolate brown hair was coincidentally the softest hair in the world. And it looked better than mine most of the time. He's extravagant and interesting. While I'm plain and standard.

Blondish brown hair, blue eyes. Just as simple and American as they come. I'm not beautiful, I'm common. Sure, I've been told I was beautiful. That was either by Macey, Bex or Liz (who really are beautiful), or guys who I assume just want to get in my pants.

So when I woke up I curled my hair into soft waves, which my hair is naturally like that. But this looks way more polished and controlled. I put on a little more makeup than usual, not like slutty or anything. But I contoured my cheek bones and added some blush, to my usual liner and mascara. I also put on some coral lipstick for some color. I don't really like dressing up for school-or anything for that matter. Like, honestly I pray for the day that sweat pants are socially acceptable everywhere I go. So, I put on a pair of cropped skinny jeans that were like of distressed and a black flowy top that Macey insisted was 'super hot' and a 'steal' because it was on sale.

I feed Winston some more lunch meat and ran out the door. I started my car and checked my appearance in the rearview mirror.

_Yelp, that's as good as its gonna get. _

Pulled into the goodes driveway. Noticing that both Catherine and Chris's cars were gone. I honked the horn and slide on my sunglass. 1 minute later, Zach came out in kaki colored cargo shorts, a blue sports t shirt and a back pack slung over his right shoulder.

He opened the car door and threw his bag into the back, and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you last night," he said. Standing awkwardly by the car.

"Don't even worry about it. Its none of my business," I dismissed.

"We were having a good time, and I just ruined it," he stammered nervously.

"Babe, its fine. Come on, were gonna be late!" I cried.

"Babe? Did you just call me Babe?" he smirked.

"Maybe, why?" I shrugged.

"Cause it was kind of hot," he sneered.

"School starts in 15 minutes and it takes 5 minutes to get there," he said smirking. Like he caught my mistake.

"Fine, I'm a crazy bitch that likes to be on time. Lets go," I said rolling my eyes playfully.

He laughed and got in the car.

"I like your car," he said. inspecting the radio.

"Thanks, it was a birthday present," I said. Patting the dash.

"From who?"

"Myself," he laughed. "Well, I bought it when my mom forgot my birthday as a little something."

"Yeah," he quoted. "'Just a little something',"

"Its not like she noticed the money was gone," I defended. As we pulled into a parking place.

"Are your you still okay this is?" he asked. He looked nervous and umcoftable.

"Yeah, I mean, if your are," I asked. Was what happened last night a deal breaker?

"No, wait," he furrowed his brow in confusion, adorableness. "I mean yes, I still want too."

"okay, lets go," I laughed and got out of the car.

When we got out of the car he looked at me, almost for comformation. I nodded and took his hand. He smiled like a fool.

"What?" I laughed.

"I'm just happy," he said, as we walked up to the front entrance of the school. He pulled me closer.

"Im happy too," I said, smiling a few freshman.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at me. I never realized this but he was a good head taller than me.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Your cute," he chuckled. Behind us we heard a squeal. A squeal of a Macey.

"Aw my god! That is the cutest picture ever," We turned around to see Macey and Bex with a camera.

"What?"

"Look!" Bex said. Shoving a camera in my face. The picture was of Zach and I, our backs to the camera, but you could clearly see the smile on our face. Looking at each other.

"So cute, I need that to be on instgram, twitter, facebook. I need 3 copies, and someone please send that to Tina and see if we could get in the news paper!" Macey ordered and began typing on her phone.

"Whats going on?" Grant asked. As we walked in with Nick. Bex looked up and they kissed.

"Zammie first picture!" she squealed. Shoving the camera in Grants face.

"What?" Nick yawned.

"Cammie, Zach, couple,"Macey barked.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Hi," I said. Raising our entwined hands.

Grant smiled, "Hey! Yeah that's great!"

I smiled gratefully, "Nick?"

He looked pale and upset. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Great, I gotta go," and with that he was gone.

"What was that?" Bex asked.

"I don't know," shook my head. "But, we should go to class."

Everyone nodded and we all went our separate ways. Bex and grant down one hall, Liz and Jonas down another, Macey down the one that Nick stomped down and Zach and I down another. Is this what it would be like after graduation? All going our separate ways?

Down the hall to homeroom Zach leaned down to whisper in my ear," There all staring at us."

I looked around and noticed that they were, but oh well. So I just shrugged. I smiled at a few of Bex's old friends and my phone rang. I pulled it out an looked at the screen, I thought my heart stopped.

"Um- you go head," I said to Zach. "I'm gonna take this."

He nodded, dropped my hand, smiled a show stopping smile and went into homeroom.

"Hello," I answered the phone. Walking to the place in the hallway where no one was. Luckily the bell would ring soon and they would all leave.

"Oh, Cameron, I wasn't expecting you to answer," her voice was as thick and sweet as honey but it was full of poison.

"I know, that's why you called," I snapped.

"Don't be bitter Cameron, bitter doesn't look good on you," she laughed. "But, then again. Nothing really looks good on you, does it kiddo?" She laughed more.

Anger rang throughout my body, "Don't you dare call me that."

"Oh, but why? Is it because Matt used too call you that?" she sneered. "Get over it, he's dead."

"And your drunk," I stated.

"No, Im not. I don't need to be drunk to tell you exactly how I feel," she hissed.

"And how do you feel?" I begged the tears not to fall.

"Like I haven't told you enough, your a selfish miserable brat. You need to get over the Matt, he's gone. I've gotten over it. How come a heartless ugly bitch like you cant?" she questioned.

"I cant believe I ever called you mom," I mumbled. The tears were falling freely. Everyone was in homeroom now.

"I cant believe a ugly fat girl like you is my daughter. I hope you think about how much I hate you everyday. I hope you wonder why your still alive, and one day, I hope you really do it. One day I hope you just give up. Nothing would make me happier, nothing. And if you don't, I hope you end up all alone. I hope your greatest fear comes true. I hope your little friends realize what a loser you are, I hope your little boyfriend cheats on you like the other one," she laughed.

The tears were gone now, the only thing that was left was numbness.

"I want you to hurt yourself, Cameron," she hissed. " I want you to remember the way I used to hurt you. And remember, darling. The only reason Im not there to hurt you is because I cant stand to look at your hideous face."

And then she ended the call.

I knew the bell was about to ring, I knew they would all be out here now. I knew they would all wonder why I was sitting on the floor, with tear streaked cheeks and a murderous look in my eyes. But I couldn't move, the only thing I could feel was my heart pounding against my rib cage. I knew that I should get up, go home or even into the bathroom. But, my legs wouldn't work, my brain wouldn't command my mussels to move. So I sat there, her words ringing through my ears.

_Ugly. Bitch. Fat. Hurt you. Alone. Cheat. Matt. _

Suddenly the past years flashed through my memories. Her physically and mental abusing me. Her not giving me dinner because I was too fat to eat. Her slapping me in the face because the bruises wouldn't matter because I was already too ugly.

_Ugly. Bitch. Fat. Hurt you. Alone. Cheat. Matt._

She said dad was dead, she wished I was alone. She wished I would kill myself.

I sat there for what seamed was hours, with those words in my ears. When the bell rang, no one paid attention to me, they didn't see the pale lost looking girl that was sitting on the floor trying not to cry.

The only person that saw me was the person that I most wished wouldn't see me.

Zach.

"Gallagher Girl?" he asked. He was sitting right by me.

When I didn't answer he didn't speak until the bell rang again and everyone was in first hour.

I was staring straight a head. My jaw set. I probably looked crazy.

"Cammie? What happened?"

I shook my head.

"Baby, look at me," his voice was filled with worry and hurt.

I shook my head. He finally physically moved my head, using my chin.

When I looked into his eyes I saw exactly what his voiced showed.

"What happened? Did Josh do something?" he said. Anger flashed through his eyes.

"No," I mumbled.

"Then what is it?" he pleaded.

"My mom called," I simply stated.

He obliviously wasn't understanding what was going on.

"And she-"I really didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. "she- told me that she wishes I would-kill myself," I sobbed.

"Oh cam," he cried and pulled me to his chest.

I cried harder than I think I have ever cried before.

"Shhh," he comforted me. "It's okay. I'm here."

Finally I looked up at him, I probably looked like the most ugly thing in the world. With mascara running down my cheeks and my eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"Im sorry," I whispered.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I'm sorry. She shouldn't have said that, that is unacceptable," he said. "Come on," he said. He stood up and put his hand down to me, to help me up.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just come on," he pulled me up.

I looked at him skeptically.

"Do you trust me, Gallagher Girl?" he questioned.

I nodded, "Well come on," he smirked.

We got in the car and he drove, humming slightly. He took my hand over the center consul. He drove my to my house and we got out.

"Go inside, put on your most comfy clothes and snuggle up with Winston," he commanded. He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in an hour."

He took my car and drove out of the driveway. It was ten o'clock, and I was already super tired. I followed is instructions. I put on my most comfortable sweat pants, they were hot pink and said PINK along the leg. I put on one of my dads old sweat shirts. And brought every blanket and pillow that I own and threw them on the couch. I cuddled up with a blanket and winny came on the couch and layed right by me.

I turned on trash TV and finally Zach got back. He came back with 3 large bags. He sat down on the floor in front of me with all the bags.

"Wanna see what I got?" he questioned. He smiled like a 4 year old.

I nodded.

"Okay, so, I remember you saying you loved Mexican food," he pulled out 3 take out boxes.

"Then of course, French fries," he pulled out a McDonalds bag.

"Then we got Ice cream," he pulled out 2 tubs of ice cream out of one bag.

"Then I figured, your a girl. You probably love chocolate," he pulled out a box of chocolates.

"Then I got the classic movies. We have the Notebook, Bridesmaids, the complete first season of Keeping Up with the Kardaisans, and A Walk to Remember."

He smiled proudly.

"Did I forget anything?" he asked.

"No, I think you got it all," I laughed. He got up and sat on the couch next me.

"Thank you, so much. Your the best boyfriend ever," I said.

I kissed him, he laughed.

"Damn, I bring you food and you just cant stay away."

"You know the way to my heart," I commented.

Then he put in the Notebook and we watched it together. We had a really good day. I found my self forgetting what happened earlier today.

And I couldn't believe that all it took was Zach Goode, and a little Mexican food, but mainly Zach.

* * *

**Sorry, this took so long! Thank you for sticking with me! I love you all!**

** GUESS WHAT! **

**I got a fandom Instgram account! FOLLOW ME: lovebooks14 **

**I post edits and also when I will post the newest chapters to my stories!**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? **

**It was really dark in the middle and you get to see a little bit of Cammie's past. **

**Its pretty obvious now that Cammie has self harmed, not only was she forced to by her mom, but then did it because her mom told her she needed it. **

**Seriously guys, self harm is a pretty big issue. It really hits home for me because a really close friend that I have know since kindergarten self harms and it kills me because I don't know what to do. **

**I love you all, and the fact some of you could possibly not be feeling so great right now really hurts me. So if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you. Anytime! **

**Thank you reading! **

**Review this and follow me on instgram! **

**LOVE YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

Cam and I were finishing watching Bridesmaids, our last movie, when my mom called.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey," she said.

"Whats up?"

"Is Cammie still coming to the hospitail tonight?"

"One sec," I said, holding the phone to my shoulder.

"Gallagher Girl?" I asked. Touching her arm, she probably was asleep. She curled up to my side the second I got back and we spent the whole day together. It was the least I could do, I mean her mom said some pretty shitty stuff. I would have done it even if she was just my friend, but now she's my girlfriend.

"hmmm," she mumbled.

"Do you want to hang out with my family tonight?" I asked gently. She may not want to be around family after hers fell apart.

She nodded. This girl never ceases to amaze me.

"Yeah, she is," I said back into the phone.

"Good, I miss our 3rd child," mom laughed.

Ever since my parents met Cammie, they have been completely hung up. Now, knowing that her dad and my dad used to be best friends just added to there enjoyment. I swear, I think there going to ask her to move in. Which wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Okay, mom," I said.

"How is she?" she asked. Concern took over her voice.

"Better," I said. I had to tell my mom what happened. I was skipping school and she needed to know why.

"Good, come by whenever," she said. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Remi still wasn't awake, we are all pretty worried, no matter what the doctor said. I still cant understand why she isn't awake, its been a day.

Cammie sat up, and looked at me.

"Did you want to talk about what happened?" I asked. What do you do in a situation like this?

She shook her head but looked down at her hands.

"Are you sure?" I sat up and put a hand on her back.

She shook her head again.

"Start off by telling me something small," I tried. "And then if you want to continue, you can."

She nodded and still looked at her hands. "Sh-She," her voice cracked. "She said that my dad is dead, and I don't know if she said that to hurt me or if it true," her voice faltered by the end.

She took a deep breath and looked up at me, "The only other person that knows this is Nick, so you cant tell anyone."

I nodded and she looked down at her folded hands. "When I was younger, like 8th grade, and a little of 9th, I-" she stopped.

"Cammie?" I rubbed her back gently.

"I just want you to think that I'm a freak, that there's something wrong with me," she looked up and I saw the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I'm not going to do that," I whispered.

She nodded," I used to hurt myself." she wouldn't look at me.

I was shocked, completely shocked. I would have never quessed, she always is so happy and up beat. She is one of those people that make others want to be happy and like her. I would have never guessed.

"oh my god," was the only thing what would come to mind.

"And," she continued. "When my mom called she brought it up and said that I should continue to do it."

I heard the sobs rack through her body, her shoulders were shacking and her hands were hiding her face.

"Oh my god," I pulled her towards me. She buried her face in my chest and I soothed her hair.

"Its going to be okay," I whispred. "Its over," I chanted.

When she stopped crying, "I'm sorry, for dumping all that one you. I know its not what you singed up for."

"Yes it is," I said. She looked confused. "I signed up for you, and that's what happened, its over."

"So you don't think I'm freak?"

I smiled,"oh yeah, I've always thought that you were a freak."

She eventually smiled, even laughed a bit.

"If your worried that what you just told me will," I took her hand I know, Im so romantic, "will change the way I feel or think about you. Your crazy. If anything I admire you more, because your so much stronger than I thought."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded, "Are you sure you want to go tonight?"

She smiled, "Yeah." She thought for a minute, "Can we stop at the pet store? I need to get Winny stuff."

I nodded.

* * *

We in the car on the way back from the pet store and too the hospital.

"Zach?" she asked. I turned to her. She was gripping the steering wheel and staring straight a head.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I answered.

She took a deep breath, "Do you think my dads still alive?"

"I don't-I don't know Cam," I breathed. To be honest, no. I didn't think her dad was still alive. As heartless as that sounds, I didn't think its possible. But, I couldn't bare to tell her that.

"I honestly have no idea," I lied.

"Sometimes I think that I'm crazy. I mean, how would he logically be alive," she said. "But, I just cant really bare the thought of him really not being here."

"I think, that he'll always be here, maybe not physically, but he'll always be here," I told her.

She nodded, "If have a question." I said.

She looked off the road and too me, smiling. "What's that?"

"Were you ever bitter? About what happened with your dad? And your mom, treating you like how she did?"

She took a deep breath, her smile faltered and she looked back to the road.

"My dad, was the best fucking guy in the world. U.S. army for 15 years, everyone loved him. I know, I know, I'm supposed to say that, right? He's my dad, why wouldn't I say that? But, it was really true. I'll be damned if you needed the shirt off your back and he didn't give it to you. Born and raised in Nebraska, went to church every Sunday. Gave money for charities, gave up his life for his country.

"And you know what I don't understand? I see these drunken bastards on the news, they beat there wife's, neglect there kids, not giving a rats ass about anyone but them self's. And I sit there and think, and I know this is incredibly bitchy, but, why my dad and not them? Why do they get to through there lives that way when a good person is dead?

"And first, I was angry. I was pissed, to say the least. I went to my dads priest, I wanted to know why. And, he said it's all because its part of God's plan."

She looked over at me, her eyes here shining from her rant.

"I'll tell you what, if there is a God. He's got a shit ton of explaining to do," she shrugged her shoulders. "I've tried not to be bitter, and like I said, look for a silver lining, but its hard."

"Have you ever tried looking for your dad?" I asked.

She shook her head," I didn't see any point in it, they would never tell me anything. I'm not legally an adult and my mom would never call them."

"We could see if my dad could find out something? He's a lawyer, he could probably get something," I sugjested.

She shook her head," Zach," she sighed, "I'm not going to drag your family in my problems, its bad enough I already got you involved."

"But Cam-" I tried.

But she cut me off, "No, I have to learn to just let it go." She looked back at the road and took the exit to the hospital.

To her the conversation was over, but it wasn't.

* * *

**Nick POV**

Where the hell was she? I seriously don't understand her- or him.

She's here one minute, then suddenly their both gone? Without a word to any of us?

"Have you tried calling her?" Macey asked.

"Of course," I snapped. "You don't I would have tried that?" I rolled my eyes, "It went to voice mail."

"No need to get all bitchy with me," she warned.

"Macey," I rolled my neck toward her. "Would you just shut the fuck up?"

"Well," she mumbled, and looked down at her phone.

"Hey," Grant snapped, "Calm the hell down."

"Don't tell me what to do, dick," I said and typed a message to her on my phone.

"You need to calm down!" Bex cried. "You don't own her! You never grew the balls to ask her out and she moved on, its not like one could blame her."

I stopped and glared at her, "Bex."

"She doesn't even know you like her because you never told her!" Macey said.

"I have always been there for her, through everything. And now, she thinks she can suddenly dump everyone she cares about for some douche?" I called.

"Zach is a descent guy," Grant started.

"Oh yeah? And what happens when history repeats its self? What happens when he gets bored. We both know guys like that, and he will get bored, you've heard about him at his old school!"

"So your saying that she should go out with you because your safe and wont hurt her?" Bex snapped. "Is that your selling point?

I stopped and glared at her, finally I got fed up. I stomped out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Zachs POV**

"Hey dad?" I asked. Cammie, Morgan and mom had left to go pick up dinner.

"What's up?" he looked up. He was sitting in the chair by Remi's bed, I don't think he's gotten out of the chair since yesterday.

"Is there any way you can find out more information on Cammie's dad?" I asked.

He was suddenly more interested, "What's this about?"

"We were talking earlier and I asked if she found out anything. Dad, she doesn't even know if he's really dead. She said they wouldn't tell her anything because she's a minor. And I thought, you could find out something more because your a lawyer," I said.

"I could, is this what Cammie wants?"

I shook my head, looking at my hands, "She said she didn't want to get all of you involved. But, I know this is what she wants."

My dad studied me for a minute," I'll see what I can do," he nodded.

"Thank you," I plead. "But, please, don't tell Cammie."

He nodded and him and Andrew began talking, they tried to include me in the conversation. But, Remi captured my attention, I wish she was awake.

I understand that her body is in shock, but how was she not awake yet? Its been a day, and she still hasn't woken up.

I don't know how long it was until mom and Morgan came back, all I know is that my eyes never left Remi and Cammie wasn't with them.

They came in carring bags of food, I was expecting Cammie to walk in behind them but she didn't.

"Mom? Where's Gallagher Girl?" I asked. Slipping up, I called her Gallagher Girl, not Cammie.

"Gallagher Girl?" I heard Morgan snort.

I turned and glared at her.

"Have you asked her out yet, mate?" Andrew asked.

"Um, yeah," I looked down.

"You did?" mom gasped.

"Yes," I said.

"That's great!" she squealed.

"Yeah, so where is she?"

"Oh she had to take a call," mom said. She was getting out food. I really hopped her mom wasn't calling.

"Call?"

"Yeah, she said it was umm" mom snapped her fingers. "Oh ummm-Ni-Nick?"

I wasn't sure if I should be okay or upset about that. Nick was acting rather strange about Cammie and I's relationship.

_Is everything okay?_ I sent her as a text.

A few minutes later when we were all eating she replied.

_Nick blew up..._

_Meaning? Where are you? _

This wasn't good, Nick seems like the type of person that when he blows up he _blows up. _

_Meaning he's lost it all. Nick's._

That was all I needed. He could be violent, I don't really know what he's like. He was the only person in our group that really didn't act like he wanted anything to do with me.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Nick called me about 20 minutes ago, he was drunk. He had been trying to get a hold of me all day, but I ignored him. I really didn't want to answer his questions. I know that he didn't approve of Zach and I's relationship, why he doesn't is still a question.

I was speeding down the road when Zach texted me. I told him what was going on, told him where I was going. I should have lied to him, but I didn't. I didn't want too.

Pulling swiftly into Nicks driveway, I saw that his parents were both gone. His father was a doctor and his mother was always on business trips, much like my mother.

Nick was sitting on his front porch steps.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly. When he called, he was slurring his words and crashes as he screamed.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" he spat. "Did he dump, your sorry ass right after he got what he wanted?"

"Nick, wha-what are you talking about?"

"Why did you leave?" he asked, his voice was strained.

"I wasn't feeling well," I lied.

He shook his head, taking another swing from the bottle of alcohol. "I wasn't talking about today. I meant, why did you leave me?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I was never yours," I snapped.

He looked up, his eyes shining with anger. "I was the one that has always been there for you Cammie! He just shows up, and takes away all of my hard work!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We have been through everything together, I've always been there, not him." he screamed.

"I thought, as my best friend you were supposed to be happy for me?" I through my hands up. "I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"You could have been happier with me," he cried. "I gave up so much for you! I gave up Macey! The only person besides you, that I could love, and I broke up with her. For you!"

"Well, I didn't ask you too!" I screamed.

"Do you even care?" he screamed. "Do you even care about me? About us?"

"News flash Nick! There never was an us!" I screamed. "I didn't tell you to brake up with Macey, so don't go pinning that on me. I never told you or did anything to give you the impression that we were more then friends!"

He laughed, "Your heartless, your a heartless bitch."

I saw head lighted in the reflection of Nicks front windows. I heard a car door slam.

He continued, "Your a slut, I don't know what I ever saw in you. Honestly, your mother was right."

My body went numb, tears were suddenly fresh in my eyes. I looked into his eyes, they were cloudy. And the sad numbness subsided. Replaced with anger.

"How dare you!" I screamed. Probably louder and angrier that I have ever screamed before.

"Well, its true," he said. "I should probably call her so we can compare insults, think of some new ones."

"Hey! What the fuck, man?" a voice called from behind me. Zach.

"Oh great," Nick said sarcastically. "Oh little ugly one, your night and shining armor is here."

Zach stomped right past me and straight to Nick.

"Don't you ever say that," he screamed in his face.

Nick didn't back down, he just looked over Zach's shoulder too me.

"Good to know," he nodded casually. "You fucked him and he still keeps you around."

"What?" Zach screamed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm on to you, Goode. I know guys like you, your only with her to get in the tramps pants."

"What the hell man? I thought you were friends?"

"Just friends," Nick said bitterly, "the bitch didn't want me. I'm sort of glad now, though. Her mother opened up a whole new light about Cammie."

He turned his eyes to me, "Slutty, bitchy, fat, ugly," he chanted.

How dare he used something I told him in a time of extreme pain against me.

My vision was blurry from all the tears. But I didn't fail to see Zach punch Nick square in the jaw. Nick fall to the ground.

"Get off of my property!" Nick screamed.

"With pleasure," Zach hissed.

* * *

**Maceys POV. **

After school, Bex, Liz and I went to the mall. Usually Cammie would be with us, but she went MIA after homeroom. I don't even think she was in homeroom.

We glided through the mall, stopping in the stores we felt necessary and buying half of the store.

"I wonder what happened with Cam?" I asked. As we sifted through the racks.

"I don't know, but I want to know why Zach wasn't there either," Bex said. When I looked up she was winking.

I gasped, "No." I stopped, "You don't think she would, right?"

Bex shrugged, "I don't know. She did it with Josh."

"Yes, but after almost 3 years of dating," Liz said. "Cammie's not like that, guys. You know that."

"Yeah, Liz is right," I agreed.

After about 2 hours of shopping, we stopped to get something to eat.

"Macey," Liz said. Trying to get my attention.

"Liz," I said.

"So, there's this boy in my tech class, that I think would be perfect for you," she said. I looked up from my menu.

"Who?" I asked.

"His names Preston," she said.

I scrunched my face, "Preston? Preston Winters? That dork from freshman year with the Spiderman watch?"

"Yeah, but he's not a dork anymore," she laughed.

"He's not," Bex agreed.

"Plus, his parents are into politics," she said.

"I don't know," I shrugged. Looking back down at my menu, even though I knew what I was getting.

"Here," she held about a small piece of paper. "I got his number for you."

I rolled my eyes, but took it. I through it the bottom my bag. I would never use it, or need it. I needed Nick.

We dated for about 2 months, the longest relationship I have ever been in, and I thought it was going really good, but he just broke up with me, out of the blue. We had been on and off ever since,

He never told me why, he just ended it. I had been working ever since we broke up, I think its because I'm too pushy, that's why I'm trying to work on that.

* * *

**Cammie's POV.**

When I got home, Zach tried to stay with me. But I told him no, I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to sleep.

Today was absolute hell, between my mother and now, who I thought was my best friend.

I think the only person that made it better was Zach.

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you all? **

**Did you like this chapter? **

**What are your feelings on Macey and Preston? **

**Whats going on with Remi? Why isn't she awake yet? **

**And NICK! AHHHH! **

**What did you think? Let me know? **

**Did you guys not like the last chapter? Because I didn't get as many reviews as I usually do? Don't get me wrong-I'm very greatful for the ones I did get but I need to know if you like it! I'm taking this story in a slightly darker place then I originally thought and I need to know what you think! **

**If you have followed me on instgram (lovebook14) let me know! I want to follow you! **

**If you haven't followed me on instgram go do it! **

**But seriously though. **

**Who are we shipping here? **

**Preston-Macey? **

**Macey-Nick? **

**Nick-Cammie? **

**Cammie-Zach? **

**Zach-Macey? (I'm totally kidding- or am I?) **

**Review! **

**I love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

Paste your document

**Cammie POV.**

The next day I felt like everyone was looking at me- that they were smothering me. Their stares were too intense; the whispers seemed to be shouts.

I started my walk down the halls to my locker when all of a sudden, Tina stopped me. "So, where were you yesterday?"

"I got sick," I told her, side stepping and continuing the walk.

"Oh, really? Then where was Zach?" she asked, following me.

I reached my locker and rolled my eyes as I responded, "I don't know. I'm his girlfriend, not his keeper."

Her questions continued. "Where's Nick?"

I wouldn't be surprised if she was taking notes.

"Tina? Are you writing a book?" I heard Macey hiss from behind me. Tina looked up and shot Macey a confused look. "Well, kiss my ass, and make it a love story. Cammie won't be answering anymore questions. So you can leave."

Tina scoffed and stomped away.

"Thanks," I mumbled, unpacking my bag and shoving my nooks into my locker.

"Are you okay?" Liz, who was behind Macey, squeaked.

"Yeah, you look like hell," Macey said, eyeing my _very_ messy bun.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Macey dismissed me and pulled me into the bathroom, followed by Bex and Liz.

"Are you okay?" Bex asked worriedly. Meanwhile, Macey pulled the hair ties out of my unruly hair and began brushing it.

"It just wasn't a good day." I looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Liz inquired.

"My mom called and said some pretty nasty stuff, and then Nick just went crazy," I said softly.

Liz threw herself and wrapped her small arms around me.

"Thanks, Lizzie."

Macey found a knot and tugged, causing a loud shriek to pop out of me.

"What do you mean Nick went crazy?" she demanded, ignoring my whimpers of "ouch".

"He called me, but he was super drunk and breaking stuff. He acted like a dick when I got to his house. He said really horrible things and-" I stopped, unable to go on. Tears flooded my eyes when the memories of last night took over my mind. Honestly, it felt like two years ago, not less than twenty four hours.

Macey has stopped abusing my scalp and now stood by my side, with her arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay," Bex said softly, "You don't have to tell us."

"Yes I do," I nodded. "You guys are my best friends, and you deserve to know. Especially since I keep ditching you."

"So what happened then?" Macey asked.

"He called me a bitch, a slut," I cried. "He told me my mother was right and he-he used things that I never told anyone else, against me."

The tears streamed freely down my face now. Bex hugged me, Liz got some toilet paper for tissues, and Macey kept her arm wrapped around me.

"Oh Cam," Bex soothed. "It's gonna get better."

"And then-" I sobbed, hyperventilating. "Zach-h-he- punched him."

"He _what_?!" Macey snapped, letting her arm fall back to her side. If this were a movie scene, this would be the part where the record suddenly scratches during the comforting soundtrack.

I blew my nose in the paper, and threw it in the trash. "Zach punched Nick," I choked out, begging myself not to start hysterically crying again.

She started pacing. "That dick, he punched Nick?"

"Dick? Zach was _protecting_ me," I said defensively.

"Macey!" Liz gasped.

Bex just stared at her, then back to me. It was as if she was watching a tennis match, our hateful words being the balls bouncing back and forth.

"Cammie, you can't just go around punching people," she stated, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"He punched him because Nick hurt me! It's not like he went up to Nick and just hit him square in the jaw!"

"Regardless, that's not okay!" she screamed.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed back. "You're sticking up for Nick?"

"No, I'm just not standing up for Zach!"

I stared at her. "Zach's on my side. If you're against him, you're against me." Ann eerie, calm monotone ran through my voice.

"Well, I can't believe you! Poor Little Miss Perfect, don't act like you are not at fault here, Cameron."

"How in fucking God's name is it _my_ fault?"

"You led Nick on! You made him think that you love him," Macey screeched.

"I do love Nick," I defended.

"Not the way that he wants."

"What?"

"He thinks that you love him-like _love_ him. But do you even care? Nope. You just had to rub your new relationship in his face."

"Yup, exactly. Good job, McHenry-you uncovered my evil plan." I didn't even try to hide my sarcasm.

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you there," I shot back.

"I-ugh, you're impossible!" She clicked on her phone and put it to her ear, storming out of the bathroom.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _I'm_ the impossible one? Keep dreaming, Macey.

I flipped my hair upside down and gathered it into a ponytail. Walking over the sink, I took out my emergency makeup kit that Macey forced us to carry around ever since eighth grade. My mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss fell out and I applied them, careful to make it look good.

"Cam?" Bex asked timidly behind me.

"Not a single word about this to anyone." I started packing up. "I won't be at lunch, so don't bother waiting for me. I have some make up work to do."

With that, I walked to the door, pausing to take a deep breath.

_Now, time to act like everything is perfect._

* * *

**Macey POV.**

I stomped out of the bathroom, calling Nick.

"Hello?" he answered. His voice was raspy, pained and dead sexy.

"Hi, it's Macey." I heard him sigh on the other line, but I thought nothing of it. "How are you?"

"Fuck off, Macey," he said.

"I was just calling to see if you were okay!"

"Well, I'm not! I fucking ruined it!" he yelled. A crash was heard in the background.

"I'm sorry." Actually I was lying. I wasn't exactly sorry, but I wasn't _not_ sorry, if that makes any sense.

"No you're not," he hissed. He knew me too well. I wasn't the type to be sorry by someone's misery. Cammie was, and Cammie was who he wanted.

"Don't call me again, got it? We are done, I want nothing to do with you, you bitch," he screamed. Glass shattered before the line went dead.

I urged myself not to cry. Macey McHenry was _not_ the type of girl to cry, especially over a guy. _Cammie_ was, and _Cammie_ was who he wanted.

I ran down the halls, searching for an empty class room to be alone in.

I finally found one and raced through the door, only to find that it wasn't _completely_ empty. A boy was sitting in here, looking up as I entered. He stood up when he saw what state it was in.

"Macey?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, _no_. I wasn't the type to act perfectly fine when I was upset. _Cammie was, and Cammie was who he wanted._

The stranger engulfed me in a hug, letting me cry on his shoulder.

* * *

**Cammie POV.**

I hadn't spoken to Nick in five days.

I hadn't spoken to Macey in four.

I spent my time divided either with Bex and Liz or the Goode's.

I really loved spending my time with them- they were a _true _family. They cared about one another, and it fascinated me.

Morgan and her fiancée were still in town. They would stay until their wedding in two weeks, in fact. I was invited and I couldn't wait.

But the best news?

Remi woke up two days ago.

We were ecstatic upon hearing the great update. As we all eagerly hugged one another, I had actually felt like I was a part of their family. I loved that feeling.

"I'm going to make dinner," Catherine announced, snapping me out of my thoughts. She stood up from the couch we were seated on, all watching TV.

"No, Mom. Sit down and relax. Remi, Cammie and I will do it for you," Morgan said, looking at me for confirmation.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Rem, come on. Let's go make food."

I looked down at her. She was curled up with her sleeping cat right next to me. "Can Suzie come?" she asked.

I nodded and sat up from my very comfortable position. I was basically sitting on Zach's lap. I stood up, feeling a cold rush of air from not having Zach's warmness by my side.

I looked back down at Remi and Zach. She stood up as well as her _boy_ cat that she named Suzie.

Zach frowned. "And now, I'm cold."

I rolled my eyes and followed them into the kitchen.

"What are we making?" I asked.

"Chicken casserole," Morgan said in a fake British accent. We were sort of weird when it came to talking- that's how communicated to one other.

"Okay," I replied in the same accent.

"Remi, get me 2 eggs," Morgan said, reading off the instructions from a cook book.

Once we gathered all the ingredients, I started to cook the chicken.

I heard the sliding wooden doors being opened, indicating that someone was entering the kitchen.

"Who's that?" I asked, still using my British accent.

"Are you making fun of me?"

I turned around. It was Andy.

"Oh, no. I didn't even know it was you," I quickly said, scared that I offended him.

He laughed. "I'm kidding with you."

I breathed out in relief.

"What's up babe?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing," he answered, walking to the fridge and getting a bottle of water. The kitten meowed loudly.

"Suzie," Remi scolded. "Hush."

I chuckled. "I can't believe that you named your boy cat, Suzie.

She rolled her eyes and counted the silverware one more time.

I walked closer to her and poked her sides. "Don't roll your eyes at me little girl."

She smiled." Or what?"

"Or...the tickle monster will come!" I shrieked.

She screamed and raced out of the kitchen, me hot on her tail.

"AHHHH! Zachy! Help!"

"What?" he called. He walked out into the hall and smile once he realized what was going on.

"Ahh!"

"Don't worry, little sister. I'll save you!" He placed his fists on his hips, puffing out his chest before chasing after me.

"No!" I ran in the opposite direction.

When I heard Zach snickering behind me, I knew that I didn't stand a chance.

Finally, I felt him slide his arm around my waist, pulling me back to him.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"No!" I yelped. "Put me down!"

"Never!" His grip tightened on my waist.

"Zachary," his father warned.

"What?" Zach stopped. "She's having fun! Aren't you?"

I stayed quiet.

He tickled my side, causing me to giggle.

"See, it's a blast," he called out again and continued to run through the house.

"Put me down before I pass out!" I demand, but I'm still giggling like crazy.

"Ugh!" he complained. "Fine!"

"Thank you," I breathed, trying to regain my balance.

But, I ended up falling back into Zach.

"Whoa, Gallagher Girl. You might want to try to contain yourself." He smirked.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," I stated, walking away. He grabbed my wrist and spun me back into his chest. Before I could object he kissed me.

It was a lot like our first kiss, the kiss that Josh dared us to do. It was passionate yet sweet. It wasn't one of those kisses were you basically eat each other's faces but it was pretty damn close-with his hands on my lower back and mine on his neck.

"Get a room," Remi criticized.

Before we could retort we were called for dinner.

* * *

**Catherine POV.**

I smiled as Cammie and Zach walked into the dining room, hand in hand.

I'm so glad that she is here. I'm so glad that she is dating my son. She makes him a lot happier.

He didn't want to move here, leave his friends. I was glad we did though. I hated Zach's old friends- they were bad kids.

So when he came home on his first day, saying that he met friends and a girl, I was very suspicious, given his last choosing in friends.

I never met the rest of his friends, only Cam. But, if they were anything like her, I would love them.

I love Cammie. She was the type of girl who every mother wanted her son to bring back home with. When he told me that they were dating I was overjoyed.

I knew that Cammie didn't have a lot of family, with her dad possibly dead and her mom not caring about her. I wanted her to feel welcome here, at any time.

I wanted her to be like my third daughter.

* * *

**Cammie POV.**

After dinner, we all went down stairs to watch some movies, a small intermission after the first one was over.

"Do you want something else to wear?" Zach asked, gesturing to my school clothes and how everyone else was in comfy clothes-lounge wear, as I like to call it.

"If you don't mind?" I smiled.

We went upstairs where he gave me one of his t-shirts. "I'll go see if Morgs has some pants or something."

He pecked me on the cheek before leaving me in his room to change into his oversized shirt.

It was huge, the sleeves reached my elbows and it stopped about mid-thigh. It smelt just like him and instantly made me feel safe. Morgan lent me a pair a running shorts that you couldn't see because the shirt was covering them.

We put in another movie. I think I feel asleep somewhere in the middle of it, curled up in Zach's arms with a blanket.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for all of your lovely reviews on my last chapter! **

**You are all very spirted on your ships! **

**So, I got the impression that you all want Zammie for some reason? **

**But, serisously guys. What about macey? **

**Preston **

**Or **

**Nick? **

**What did you think of Cathrines POV? **

**Who is the stranger comforting Macey?**

**What are your feelings on the Zammie feels? **

**What about the Team Mammie fight?**

**Anyone else excited that Remis awake? I missed her!**

**Did you like it over all? **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZINGNESS. **

**Follow me on Instgram! At: lovebooks14**

**Review! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!1**


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks went by, and I hadn't spoken to Nick or Macey.

It was a Friday afternoon, so Bex, Liz and I were going to go shopping after school for a dress to wear to Morgan's wedding.

"Have you even talked to her?" Liz whispered from beside me. I followed her gaze to behind me.

Macey stood nine lockers down, stuffing books into her locker. She looked up when she was done, looking at Liz and me.

Our eyes locked and I regretted it.

Macey was my best friend, someone I haven't talked to in almost 10 days. It was odd for us to go thirty minutes without talking to one another, let alone 10 days.

I offered a very small smile, just to see what she would do.

She returned it, then began walking towards.

"What do I do?" I asked Liz in a panic.

Before Liz could answer Macey was already here.

"I'm so sorry," Macey started. "I shouldn't have said, what I said. You guys always keep quiet about my relationships and I should have done the same."

I nodded, studding my feet. "I'm sorry too. I said some nasty stuff, I guess."

She smiled a bit. "So, friends?"

"Practically sisters." I smiled back.

I really missed Macey and Nick. I could forgive Macey, I don't think I could ever forgive Nick. He just crossed the line, and I can't trust him anymore.

We hugged.

Then a deep voice came up behind us, "No public display of affection."

I turned around to see Grant.

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes.

"So did you two make up?" He asked.

Macey and I smiled and nodded.

"Good, I don't think I could handle a pissed of Cammie and Macey at the same time." He smirked.

Macey and I hit him on the upper arm.

He laughed. "That's better, back to normal."

"Well," Macey sighed, looking across the hall, "not completely normal."

I followed her gaze to find Nick, with his head down and shoulders slumped. The lump and bruise from when Zach punched him are fading but you can still see it. Nick looked the same, but he acted different. He had undeniable confidence, that's what I admired about him. No matter what the circumstance, his head was held high.

Now, that confident and cool Nick was gone. If you looked at him now, you'd never known it was there.

I sighed and looked away.

"Where's Bex?" Liz questioned.

"Chemistry," Grant answered. "Re-taking a test."

I nodded. "Mace, tonight after school I have to get a dress for Zach's sister's wedding. Did you want to come?"

She grinned. "I'll meet you at the mall at 4:30?"

The bell rang.

I gave her a thumbs up and walked into Solomon's class.

"Good afternoon, Miss Morgan," he said as I walked in. I smiled a little and walked to my seat.

I looked up at the board and began my work. Just as the bell rang, the door opened. I looked up to see Zach standing there.

"You're late Mister Goode," Solomon stated without looking up from his paper.

Zach was walking to his seat. "Sorry, Uncle Joe," he stuttered, "I-I mean Mr. Solomon."

"I do not tolerate tardiness, Zach."

"I'm sorry," Zach repeated and took his seat right behind me.

Solomon rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

I flipped to a clean page and wrote Zach a note.

_'You seemed to fail to mention that Solomon is your uncle.'_

I slid it onto his desk.

I heard his pencil squeak on the paper and then quickly it fluttered onto the corner of my desk.

_'He's my mom's brother. I hadn't seen him since I was eight- before we moved here.'_

_'Okay, no biggie. Just wondering.'_

I sent it to his desk and waited for a reply.

_'You coming over tonight?'_

I smiled.

_'I might later on, going to dinner and dress shopping for Morg's wedding tonight with the girls'_

_'Damn, you really wait till the last minute, don't cha? What time are you coming over in the morning?'_

The wedding was tomorrow and I was eating breakfast with the Goode family. Then the girls would go to the salon to get ready and the boys would do whatever. I wasn't in the wedding but Morgan insisted that I come and be apart of the festivities.

_'Be there at 6, maybe a little earlier just cause I like you'_

_'Don't expect me to be awake. The wedding's at 3. Why do you guys need 9 hours to get ready?'_

_'3 girls, plus Remi, your mom, Morgan, and Andy's mom. That's a lot of people.'_

Remi was the junior bridesmaid and Zach was one of the groomsmen.

_I still don't understand you.. _he replied.

Mr. Solomon cleared his throat, the entire class looked up in formation. He was glancing casually at the paper.

"If you're going to pass notes in my class, I suggest you become more discreet."

Every head turned and looked at Zach and me.

I blushed and looked back at my textbook while Zach was probably being Zach.

* * *

Macey, Liz, Bex and I were scouting the stores for the perfect dress.

"When's the wedding?" Bex inquired while looking into one of the store's window.

"Tomorrow," I responded, looking in the same window.

Macey huffed, "And why did you wait until the last possible second?"

I shrugged. "I was busy."

"With what?" Liz snorted.

"I don't know. School?"

Bex smirked. "Is that's Zach's nickname or something?"

I blushed and ducked my head, "Let's go in here." I opened the door to a store.

Macey went straight to the racks while we all trailed behind.

"So, how are things with him?" Bex prodded.

"Yeah! I've been out of it for 2 weeks. I need details!" Macey hollered.

"Good," I smiled. "Really good."

Liz looked at me. "Cam- you've been together for over 3 weeks. And all we get is good?"

"Well then. What did you want to know?"

"What do you guys do?" Bex questioned, flipping through the racks.

Macey looked up and me and smirked. "Yeah, what do you guys _do_." She winked suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "We just hang out. It's really fun and casual."

"That's cute." Liz smiled.

"So is this," Macey added, holding up a blue dress. She handed it to me. "Go."

I followed them all to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

I walked into one, took off my clothes and slipped the dress over my head.

The dress was blue and reached two to three inches above my knee. I had a V-neck top, stitched at the waist and flowed down. There was also a cut out in the back-it wasn't skin tight but it wasn't baggy. The blue hue of the dress made my eyes stand out more, and the stitching hugged my curves.

I walked out of the room, adjusting the dress a bit. "I think with a belt around the waist, this could be really cute."

Liz's eyes sparkled, Macey had a look of approval on her face, and Bex nodded.

"Hello!" A girl probably a year older than came over. "Can I help you ladies with anything?"

"Yes," Macey answered. "My friend is looking for a belt to match the dress. Could you show us where those are?"

"Of course," she smiled. Macey and the girl sashayed off toward the front of the store.

"What are you going to do for your birthday?" Bex asked.

"I don't really know. Probably nothing-it _is_ two weeks away after all."

She gasped. "But Cam, you're turning 18."

"I don't really want to do anything."

Bex sighed and started shifting through clothes.

A minute later Macey came back with a shiny rose gold belt. It didn't have an embellishing on it and it was metal on the front but turned into a stretch material in the back so you could fit it around your body. Macey hooked it together and the sales girl handed me some nude sling back pumps with a half inch platform and three inch heel. I put on the heels and turned to the girls.

"We'll take it," Macey decided.

I took of the dress, replaced them with my clothes, and paid for my items.

"I need to get them a gift too," I whined to the girls as I handed the girl my debit card.

"What are you going to get them?" Liz asked.

"I'll just call Zach."

"Hey Gallagher girl," he answered as we walked out of the store.

I smiled. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Stupid homework," he complained. "Did you find something for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Damn. I was hoping you'd just wear those shorts you were wearing that first time we met."

I chuckled. "What do I get Morgan and Andy as a gift?"

"Babe, you don't have to get them anything."

"Yes I do!"

No you don't. Family doesn't give gifts," he countered.

"Well, too bad. Just tell me what to get!"

"Cam you're not going to get them anything."

"I want to!"

"Whatever," he conceded. "Get wine glasses or something. I don't know. She's going to be really mad when she finds out you got her a gift though," he joked.

"Who cares? I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye Gallagher Girl. Be careful."

"Mhmm, bye."

"Bye."

The girls and I went into an overpriced department store. I ended up buying 4 crystal wine glass and a really fancy and complicated to use bottle opener.

We ended up at a Mexican restaurant attached to the mall for dinner after that.

"What's new with you Macey?" I questioned, dunking my chip into salsa after we ordered.

She smiled shyly. "Preston and I are really becoming close."

"Preston? Winters?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she beamed.

"The guy with the batman watch?"

"It's a superman watch and it's adorable," she defended.

Liz and Bex snickered.

"That's cool though," I chortled. "He's really nice."

"You know him?"

"Well, kind of. We sat next to each other in Spanish freshman year."

"He was a little bit of a nerd back then, but then he got hot."

"He did? I haven't seen him in ages," I said. Last time I saw Preston he was lanky and awkward. He hadn't grown into his feet yet and wore a sweater vest for the first 2 weeks of class. But, he asked me about my dad and if I was doing okay. He also helped me with Spanish and I knew from then on I would like him.

"Oh yeah," Bex agreed.

"Is he still a sweetheart?" I probed.

"The biggest." Macey's eyes sparkled. She must really like him.

"That could be proved in two ways Macey," Bex smirked. Liz smacked her small hand across Bex's arm.

"Shut up," Macey laughed.

We chatted and laughed till closing time. It was just like the good old days before we had our problems. Before boys. Before mother problems.

And definitely before I was really truly happy.

* * *

**Hey guys how are you? Did you like this chapter?**

**Since I think of you guys as friends I figured why not get to know each other a but more? **

**I'll leave 20 facts about me and you tell me 20 about you? **

**1: I want to move to L.A. **

**2: I hate judgmental people. Like hate them. **

**3: Im addicted to YouTube! **

**4: I have a very sarcastic sense of humor **

**5: I hate Justin Beiber but I love one direction. **

**6: I live in a really small town- like less than 5,000 people. **

**7: Alaska Young (looking for Alaska by John Green) is probably the character I relate to the most. **

**8: I look more like a Cammie- plain. **

**9: I hate the fact that someone couldn't be mad at me. **

**10: I have eggs. **

**11: if lost a lot of people in my life so Cammies philosophy in this story is much like my own. **

**12: I love beauty products like make up and hair stuff**

**13: I'm not a organized person- I missed the gene that most girls hAve. the only that is clean in my room my makeup and books. **

**14: this is my favorite number! **

**15: I'm extremely lucky and Im extremely grateful for what I do have. **

**16: I'm a self proclaimed owl. I'm nocturnal, I swear. **

**17: I have a cat- his name is bing. **

**18: I'm a really emotional personal, the fact that I have 303 reviews on this story makes me soooo freaking happy. **

**19: The fact that I have you guys to come hone to talk to after a long bad day is the best feeling ever. **

**20: fanfiction and you guys helped me in more ways than I think you know. **

**Thats 20 facts about me, so in your review tell me something a bout you! **

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys! **

**Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Waking up at nearly 6 in the morning is possibly one of the hardest things ever, especially on a weekend.

"Oh my god," I mumbled. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes. It was 5:45, and still dark out. On a Saturday.

The things I do for that family.

I slid on some yoga pants and hoodie, still sitting on the bed and half asleep. Winston whined as I got up.

"Come on, get up," I said to him. I patted his side. "Lets go! We gotta go see Zach!"

Winston perked his head at the sound of Zach's name.

He yawned at got off the bed. I finished getting ready and Winston ate his food.

We left the house at 5:55 and walked across the side yard. Winston yawned 3 times in the 2 minute walk. I opened the door, not even bothering to not.

The smell of pancakes and bacon filled my senses as I walked it. Winston announced our arrival by barking.

"I'm home!" I screamed.

"In here!" I heard Chris scream from the kitchen.

I walked in, alone. Winston trotting to another place of the house. Probably to annoy the cat.

"Good morning," I yawned. Catherine was sitting at the counter and Chris was making breakfast.

"Hi, honey," Catherine smiled.

I smiled and grabbed a cup for the cabinet and poured some coffee in it, "Refill?" I asked Catherine. She nodded gratefully and I refilled her cup. Sitting down next to her and setting the pot between us.

She smiled, "Thanks." She leaned over and kissed my temple in a maternal way.

"How did you sleep, kid?" Chris asked. Some how they found out that my friends call me 'kid' and started to call me that. I had a feeling that 'somehow' was Zach.

"Good, what about you guys?"

"Great," he answered.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED," a scream rang through the house.

Chris sighed a hung his head, "She's been doing that since last night."

Catherine laughed as Morgan ran into the kitchen.

"Cam! Guess what?" she laughed.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED?" I guessed.

"YES!" she laughed. She ran around the kitchen island 4 times.

"Oh my gosh," Remi stomped in. "Make her stop."

Chris and Catherine laughed while Morgan continued to run around the kitchen.

"Rem," I said. She looked up from her pancake, "Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping," she yawned. "Which is what I would be doing if it wasn't for her," she turned her attention to Morgan, who was jumping up and down.

"Cammie?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah?"

"How are you?" she came over and leaned across the counter.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked. Even though I already knew the answer.

Her face broke out into a smile, "I'm getting married!"

I laughed, "Where is Andy anyway?"

"He's staying at the hotel where is family is at," she answered. Smiling.

I nodded, Chris set a plate of food in front of me. "Thanks."

"Why is she still screaming?" Zach mumbled. He was rubbing his eyes. His voice was hoarse, and sexy.

"Because she's crazy," Remi yawned.

We all chuckled and focused back on our food.

After breakfast Zach and I got done with breakfast at the same time.

"Are you mad?" he asked. As we went to the kitchen to put our plates in the sink.

I looked at him, furrowing my brows. "No, not all why?"

I walked closer to him, he was leaning against the counter. I stood in between his legs.

"You didn't say Hi to me," he whined.

I chuckled, "Aw poor baby. I'm sorry."

"You still haven't said Hi to me," he complained.

I sighed, knowing what he meant. I leaned in, and kissed him. He gripped my hips, my hands floated to his chest. tracing mindless designs with my finger tips.

He gasped at my touch and I smiled against his lips. He pulled me closer and his tongue swept across my bottom lip, I let him in.

I moved my hands to the back of his neck and drew lazy circles in his hair-line in the nape of his check, he moaned.

"Your killing me," he mumbled into my lips. I laughed and kissed him again. We repeated the same steps as before, but some one walked into the kitchen.

"Jesus," Remi complained. "You know, we store the food in here. So we don't really need you too going at it like monkeys in here."

"I was just saying hello to my girlfriend," Zach defended.

Remi shuttered, "If that's your hello, I don't even want to think about your goodbyes."

I snorted in laughter, and hid my face in Zach's chest.

"Cam? We are going to get going," Morgan peaked her head in.

I nodded and grabbed my phone off the counter.

I stood in front of Zach and winked at Remi.

"Oh my god! I'm done!" She threw her hands up and walked out of the kitchen.

Zach laughed, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, what time are you going to the church?" I asked.

"3, we have to do the groomsmen photos before."

I nodded, "We'll be there at 4."

The wedding was a 5.

"Be careful," he mumbled into my beck when he hugged me.

"You too," I pecked his lips.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?"

I smiled and nodded.

Before we went to the salon, we stopped and picked up my dress, Morgan's dress, Catherine's and Remi's dresses. Which we were keeping at my house.

When we got to the salon the photographer, 2 of the bridesmaids and the hair and makeup artist were already there.

We walked in and were greeted by screeching and squealing.

After Morgan and her bridesmaids were done crying and hugging each other, Remi was done complaining sassily about the noise and the photographer was done taking many pictures capering the moment, I was introduced.

"Oh god, I'm being rude." Morgan scolded herself. "Cammie, these are 2 of my best is Rebecca," she gestured to a blonde girl with brown eyes. She had high cheek bones and was long and lean, similar to a model. "We met in college. And this is Tessa, my maid of honor. We've been best friends since 6th grade." She gestured to the red-head with ocean blue eyes, it was an odd combination. Yet, she was striking.

"Girls, this is Cammie, Zachys girlfriends and how my parents put it there 'adoptive 4th child'," she put the last part in conation marks with her 2 fingers. "I kid you not, she never leaves."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You know you love me," I teased.

Morgan sighed, "Unfortunately."

I turned my attention to the girls, "Hi, it's so good to meet you both."

"Hello, good to meet you too," Tessa smiled.

"Yes, hi!" Rebecca chirped.

"We need to start getting people in chairs," the stylist smiled. "Who's first?"

"How about Remi and mom?" Morgan asked. Catherine got in the makeup chair while Remi sat in the hair chair.

I sat down in a chair and listened in on everyone's conversations.

"So how long have you and Zach been dating?" Tessa asked.

"About 3 weeks," I smiled.

"Aww! I remember when we were 15, he was like 8, he would always try to ask me out," she laughed.

"Oh my god," I chuckled.

"How old are you?" Rebecca chimed in, they were all looking at me.

"16, well 17 in like a week," I answered.

"You look so much older, your gorgeous! I thought you were at least 18," Tessa gasped.

"So you're a junior?" Rebecca asked.

"Senior, I skipped 6th grade," I smiled.

Morgan's phone rang, she answered.

"You skipped 6th grade? So your like crazy smart?" Tessa gapped.

"Umm-"I blushed.

"All honors, "Catherine bragged.

I rolled my eyes.

"No fair! No one can be that pretty, smart and nice!" Rebecca gasped.

"Have you won homecoming queen?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Prom?" she asked.

"Yeah, last year," I said.

"That's really not fair," Tessa pouted.

I laughed.

Morgan hung up her phone, "Okay, that was Zach. He just picked up Andy's mom, the flower girl and Jessica is on her way."

"Oh my god! I can't wait to see little Zach again! I haven't seen him since you graduated!" Tessa said.

I laughed and looked down at my beeping phone.

_Running threw Starbucks, you want something? xx _

It was a text from Zach.

_Oh my god. If you bring me Starbucks I will love you forever. Can I get a mocha frap? _

I texted back.

_Sure thing, Gallagher Girl. See you soon. _

I smiled down at my phone and put it back.

"So what do you guys do?" I asked.

"I'm an interior designer," Tessa answered.

"Ands I'm a paralegal," Rebecca answered.

I nodded while the hair stylist began to speak. "Remi is done, who's next?"

Rebecca stood up and replaced Remi in the chair.

The door to the salon opened and in stepped a girl with brown hair, sunglasses covering her eyes and a Starbucks and a iPhone in her arms.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she apologized. Her British accent was faint but still there. Morgan smiled and got up to hug her.

"Oh my god! I cant believe your getting married!" She squealed and squeezed Morgan.

"I know!" Morgan cried.

"And to my brother!" the girl said.

Morgan laughed, "Guys, this is Jessica. Andy's sister."

I stood up, and hugged her.

"Hi, Im Cammie."

"Hello," she smiled.

Jessica was introduced to everyone before Zach along with 2 other people came in.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach walked in. He kissed my cheek and handed me my cold caffeinated drink.

I took a drink and sighed, "You're a saint."

Zach laughed and rolled his eyes.

Remi and the other small girl were giggling in the corner while Catherine and other woman, whom I assume is Andy's mom were hugging.

"So you bring your girlfriend Starbucks, but not your own blood," Morgan complained.

"Yes and its delicious," I stuck my tongue out and took another sip.

"Cammie," Morgan teased, "Shut up."

I laughed and turned my attention to Catherine and the other women.

"Cammie, this is Tanya, Andy's mom," she introduced. "Tanya this is Cammie, she's Zach's girlfriend."

Tanya smiled and stuck out her hand, "Lovely to meet you, dear." I shook her hand.

"Likewise, how are you," I smiled.

"Well, I hope the same for you," her British accent was pristine and she was very stiff. She looked nice enough. I could tell just by looking her children were nothing like her.

Jessica was in the back room, turning up the radio that had been lightly playing in the back.

"Thank you," I smiled. As Tanya turned her attention to another person.

Zach snorted," _Lovely to meet you, dear_," he said. In a fake female British accent.

I tried not to laugh.

"_Likewise, how are you?" _he dropped the British part of the accent but kept the squeaky feminine part of it.

"Stop," I laughed and pushed his chest. "Why aren't you with the other groomsmen?"

"I had to pick them all up," he pointed to the other small girl and Tanya. "Apparently, Tanya doesn't know how to drive here."

I nodded, "Thanks for the drink," I leaned back in his chest.

"Anytime, Gallagher Girl," he said. He place his head on top of mine.

"Okay! I need another head in my chair!" the makeup artist smiled. Tanya happily hopped up.

"I do too!" The hair stylist said and Catherine climbed into the chair. After she got her hair done she would be completed.

Tessa just had her hair done and Rebecca just had her makeup done.

After Tanya got her makeup done she got her hair completed, while Tessa got her makeup done. The Jessica got her makeup done while Rebecca got her hair done, they all spoke if old college fun times or the time Morgan snapped her heel at Prom.

Good thing Zach was there or else I would have been extremely board.

Once all the bridesmaids were done, Morgan and I got our makeup and hair done. I was getting my makeup done while Morgan was getting her hair done.

"How have you been Zach?" Tessa asked as the makeup artist applied foundation to my skin.

"Really good, how about you?" he answered. Looking up my phone, where he was currently flipping threw all the goofy pictures we just took.

"Awesome," Tessa smiled. "So do you still want to be a professional race car driver?"

I started to laugh, he shot Tessa a dirty look.

"Shut up Tess," he sighed.

"Or do you still want to marry me?" she snorted in laughter along with the rest of the group.

"I will not hastate to tackle you," he growled. As his cheeks got redder.

"Oh yes, because like all douche bags you're a quarter back," I teased. As the makeup artist applied a shimmer bronze shadow to my lids.

They laughed hysterically while Zach just stared at me.

"I don't have to take this you know," he sighed.

"Yes you do," I patted is hand. The artist put on a dark brown shadow to the crease of my eyes.

He looked down and eventually started laughing. My phone bussed in hands and he opened it.

"Mace texted you," he said, "She said to send her a picture of us so she can instagram in for you." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes as the woman put on black liner on my waterline, smudged it into my lower lash line and used liquid liner on my top lash line. Then applied false lashes.

"Tell her okay," I said and tried not to sneeze as she applied powder, blush and bronzer to my face.

Zach typed on my phone and then held it up as if he was taking a picture.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. Laughing at his concentrated expression.

"Taking a picture of you," he stated.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because your cute," he clicked a button. "And don't whine."

"I'll whine if I want too," I mumbled.

Zach just laughed and began typing on my phone.

"Now, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Patients Daniel son," he quoted.

"Okay, gorgeous. Your ready for hair," the woman said. I smile said thank you and got up.

I went to the table in the back and got a bottle of water and took a drink.

"Here, Gallagher Girl," Zach walked up behind me. Handing me my phone.

I opened my text in curiosity, there was texts to him and Macey. I opened the ones to Macey. He sent her 3 pictures, and one text. One picture was of me getting my makeup done, one of us both smiling like idiots into the front facing camera, one were I wasn't paying attention and Zach kissed me on the cheek while taking the picture.

The text read: _Princess is getting her makeup done now, I'm in charge of her phone. These are my favorite pictures that we took thought they would help with your instagram popularity. _ -Z

I closed that and then clicked the texts to Zach. He sent him self every picture we took. Including a few pictures that I took with Remi earlier.

"Why did you send your self all of those pictures?" I asked. He was scanning the tray of doughnuts.

He picked one up, took a bite and shrugged. "I liked him, and wanted them on my phone."

I laughed, "Your adorable," I pinched his cheek.

"Cam! Come get your hair done!" Morgan called.

"Duty calls," I sighed.

"I should get doing," he finished the doughnut in 2 bites. "I still gotta get my hair done," he ran his hand threw his messy hair.

I laughed.

"Oh and don't even get me started. I still have to pick my shoes!" he sighed. I laughed as we walked back to the main part of the room.

He took my hand, "As much as I love those pants, like more than life. Macey told me about the dress and I'm pretty excited," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Go get your hair done." I pushed him forward. He pecked me on the lips.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Bye ladies!" he called before walking out the door.

* * *

**Hi guys! This look longer than expected. Sorry for the wait, if you follow me on Instagram then you know that I'm sick! BOOO! **

**Nothing to worry about though, Im good. **

**So the other resin Im not updating as much is because of school. I've started high school and its kicking my ass! ITS KILLING ME! I wish I could say that I like it-but I don't really like it. **

**I have a goal. I want to get 400 reviews by chapter 19, or 20. We are at 328 right now!**

** If you review and I get 350, I will update tomorrow! So review! **

**Follow me on instgram! We are so close too 100 followers. lovebooks14 **

**ALSO! I'm working on a new story! The idea has been floating around in my head for a few weeks and today Im going to write a few chapters to see if I could write a whole story about it. Let me tell you guys something- its about something that NO ONE has done before. Or at least I think so no one. I've been on here for over a year and I haven't seen this idea. **

**I was thinking that someone could make a cover for this story? I'm getting tired of the plane picture of the Eiffel tower. So if you make a cover, you can send it too me 2 ways. **

**1) if there's is a possible way to PM it too me? I don't know if there is! **

**2) Post it on your instgram with the hashtag #pghibt or tag me in it! **

**Of course, you would get full credit for making the cover! :) **

**Imagine this:**

_Your in the kitchen, making dinner for you and Zach, your boy friend. When a strong arm rapped around waist, pulling you back into the persons hard chest. _

_"Babe," he moaned in your ear. You know its Zach. He starts kissing your neck. "Can you do something for me?" he moans. _

_"Yes," you ask breathlessly. Trying not to get caught up. _

_"Review," he moaned. _

**I had too Im sorry. **

**Please review, do it for Zach. **


	17. Chapter 17

After my hair was finished, I was instructed to put on my dress because we had to leave in 20 minutes.

My hair was parted down the middle and had thick waves in it. It looked incredible, it was full and shiny.

I stepped into the blue dress and adjusted it in the full length mirror. The metallic belt looked awesome, I grabbed my heels before walking out of the back room.

Remi and the flower girl were already dressed, as well as the mothers and Jessica and Rebecca.

I leaned up against the wall and slid on my heels. They made me about 4 inches taller, with a high platform.

"Oh my god," Morgan gasps. "Cammie, you look incredible!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

The makeup woman came over to me with some powered and some lip stick.

"You look gorgeous, honey." She complemented as she re powered my T-zone.

"Thank you," I said. Then she moved to my lips. She applied a natural pinkish color and then a light berry color gloss.

Morgan went to the back to get dressed as well as Tessa.

"We have to leave in 10 minutes people!" Catherine called. "Lets go!"

Tessa walked out in a tea length dress that was a light green color. The only difference from her dress from the others was the color of the sash tied at the waist. Tessa's was white, while everyone else had a dark chocolate color.

"She's putting on her shoes now!" Tess screeched.

Seconds later Morgan appeared in a mermaid style down. It hugged her curves until it hit mid calf, then it flared out. The bottom had tiny crystals imbedded in the fabric.

I smiled, she hugged her mom before the hair stylist put the veil in her hair. Catherine had tears in her eyes. To be honest I don't think there was a dry eye in the house.

"oh my god," Tessa cried before hugging her best friend while the photographer snapped a few photos.

On the way to the church Remi fell asleep on my lap. The photographer got a picture of that.

At the church all the grooms men were all standing out side, getting there pictures taken.

* * *

**Zachs pov**

I looked over in the parking lot and saw a white van pull up. I looked closer and saw Jessica, Andy's sister, get out and walk to the other side.

"Oh looks like the girls are here," Ben said. Andy's best man.

We ushered Andy inside, because he couldn't see Morgan. Its kind of weird to think that my big sister is getting married. But, Andy's a good guy and I'm happy for them. It's just kind of weird to think about.

I looked over and saw Cammie kneeling down to Remi, who was rubbing her eyes and looking sleepy.

The bridesmaids were adjusting Morgan's dress and fixing the veil that was placed atop of head. She looked gorgeous. Turning my attention back to my girlfriend and little sister I saw Cammie smiling, then I heard Remis infectious laugh.

Cammie is one of the best things in my life, the best thing that's happened in my life. She stood up to her full height and took Remis small hand. They walked back to the rest of the girls.

We took a few more pictured and when I looked over I saw the girls were coming closer to the church, the moms were leading the group. Rebecca was holding the back of Morgan's dress so it didn't drag the ground, Morgan looked like she was trying not to pass out. Jessica was talking to her but I doubt she was listening. Tessa was carrying a bag probably full of emergency items, like if someone broke a nail or had cramps. Cammie was walking behind them, she was holding on to each small girls hand while they crossed the parking lot, to insure they didn't trip over the loose gravel in their kitten heals.

When Cam got closer I saw how beautiful she looked, she's always beautiful but today she looked like she was floating. She was gorgeous. When she smiled her white teeth shimmered, and her hair was full and shiny. Her makeup, al though in my eyes she was wearing a bit too much for mine preference (I like a natural look) was incredible. The bronze smoky shadow made her eyes pop green and the blue in her dress made them pop more blue. It's like her eye color was enhanced with some sort of futuristic chemical. Her eye lashes, were incredibly long and full before are now, are maximized.

I couldn't tell which was longer, her lashes or her legs.

She was stunning, the best clung to her small waist.

"Hi," she smiled as she got closer, the others were taking pictures.

"You look amazing," I smiled, Rapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh this old thing?" she looked down at her dress, shifting in her shoes.

I smiled, a heard a click but I ignored it.

"Whats up?" she asked. Her arms were around my neck and she was biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh nothing," I shrugged. "So I was wondering, what did you want to do for our 1 month?"

A heard anther click but was too lost in her eyes to give a shit.

"Awww," she cooed. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did," I said.

"I don't really care what we do," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes playfully, " So what about your birthday?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Who told you about that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Cammie! Zach!" Morgan called. I looked past Cam to see Morgan motioning to us.

"Come on," I pulled her towards the others.

"I want some pictures!" Morgan said. She pulled Cammie toward them.

They took a picture of Cammie, Morgan, and Remi. I pulled out my phone and took the same picture. Setting it as my wallpaper.

"Zach come take a picture with Cam!" Morgan squealed. I rolled my eyes and stood by Cammie. I rapped my arm around her waist while she put a hand on her waist.

"Wait," I called. Digging my phone out my deep pockets and threw it to Morgan. "It's for instagram," I joked. Cammie rolled her eyes and they snapped the picture.

We took so many pictures and I did the 'vogue' pose to many times then I cared to admit. 5 minutes till the wedding actually started Grant texted me.

_We're all here, do you want us to surprise Cam with or without you?_

I made planed for them all to come to the wedding, I didn't think it was fair to Cam for her to give up her Saturday nights and sit by herself for half of it because I had to speak to people.

_Meet me at the front_

I texted back and saw them all standing in a circle. Grant had a dress shirt, button down leaving the buttons opened a bit, Bex had on a simple black skater dress with a hot pink belt and black pumps. Jonas was were the same a Grant but had on a stripped bow tie, Liz was wearing a light periwinkle peplum style dress. Macey was wearing a pink fluffy dress and a black sash sinched in the waist, then there was a guy who I've seen before in my life.

"Hey guys," I walked up too them.

"Hey whats up man," Grant took his hand of his pocket and stuck out his hand.

"Good," I smiled at them. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Wheres Cam?" Bex asked.

"Shes in the back," I looked around the church that was filling up with guests. "She should be out here any minute."

I looked back at my group of friends ans my eyes stopped on the guy who looked incredibly awkward.

"Hello," he jetted out his hand. "Preston Winters," he smiled. He sleeve ride up, revealing his spider man watch.

"Hey man." I shook his hand. "Zach Goode."

"Zach, this is my boyfriend," Macey introduced.

I looked between the two of them, complete opposites. Macey was leather and lace, Preston was plaid and polyester. But when he slide his arm around her, her blue eyes suddenly got brighter and she was happy.

"Ahh," I nodded.

"Odd pair," Preston chuckled. "I know."

I nodded, looking to the back again. As if on que Cammie slide out the door. She stuck her head back in. I saw her head fall back in laughter. She was stunning. When she closed the door, her eyes scanned the room. They landed on me and she smiled. She walked closer, and I turned back to our friends.

"Go over there," I motioned to alcove off to the side.

When Cammie got to me she sighed.

"Morgan is freaking out," she closed her eyes and put her head on my chest.

"What do you mean?" I rubbed her back through the cut out of the dress.

"Shes crying and then she starts laughing," she looked up. "Babe, your sisters bipolar."

I chuckled, "I've known that for years. I have something that will cheer you up!" I smiled.

I motioned for our friends to come over.

Grant came up to Cammie and tapped her on the shoulder, turning around she smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" she laughed.

"Zach invited us," Macey smiled.

She turned back to me with a surprised look on her face.

"Really?"

I shrugged, " I didn't want you to have to sit all by your self."

She smiled, " Aww!" I smiled and she turned to face our friends again.

"Damn Cammie," Bex sighed.

"What?" Cam asked. Her brows furrowed.

"Legs for days," Macey sighed. Cammie just rolled her eyes.

Macey pointed to a large arrangement of flowers ," Go stand over there. I want pictures."

Cammie rolled her eyes again but obeyed. She stood there with her hand on her waist and a bright smiled on her face. Macey took a few and then motioned for me to get in the shot.

"Zach do you have an instagram?" Macey asked.

"Uhh..no," I said. Why would a 17-year-old boy have an instagram? " I don't often take selfies Mace."

Macey scoffed, "Well you do now."

"Why is it so important?" I wondered out loud.

Macey stopped and glared at me.

"She gonna kill you," Cammie smirked.

"Well, Zachary," Macey hissed. "It's important because we," she motioned to all of our friends, "have reputations to up hold. As the ones that run the show at Roseville."

I nodded, regretting I asked the question.

"So I'll post the one of Cammie on mine and Cammies," Macey typed on her phone. "Then the one of you too will go on Zach's and Cammies, and those pictures that Zach sent will be divided between your pages." It was like she was mumbling to herself.

Cammie sighed and I just chuckled.

"I gotta go, okay? It's about to start. Macey just give my phone to Cam when your done," Macey nodded.

"Cam, you're sitting up front okay? Like first row," I said. She nodded.

"I gotta go," I said. I kissed her forehead and nodded goodbye to my friends.

* * *

**Cammies POV**

My friends were sitting 5 rows behind me, I had to sit up with the family. I looked really awkward sitting there by my self but once the wedding would start Catherine and Chris would be sitting here with me.

"Cammie?" I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Joe Solomon, my history teacher.

"Hi, Mr. Solomon," I smiled. He was sitting right behind me in the second row.

"I see, my god son got his girlfriend a better seat than his own god father," he teased.

I smiled nervously," I'm sorry. I was basically forced to sit here."

"I was only joking, Ms. Morgan," he smiled. The music started and the crowned shifted their attention to the back door where the wedding party would seem.

"I'll talk to you after the wedding," he smiled and turned as well.

The doors opened and Catherine and Tanya came walking down the aisle.

Catherine came and sat by me.

"Hi sweetie," she whispered. "You look gorgeous."

I smiled, " So do you."

Then there was Zach and Jessica. Jessica was smiling while Zach was of course, smirking. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was watching me.

Followed by them was a man who I've never met and Rebecca. Rebecca looked fantastic.

Zach and Jessica walked up to the first row, then broke off. Zach took his stance at altar of the side. But he shook Andy's hand first. Zach winked and mouthed

'I think my flies down'

I giggled quietly and Tessa and Andy's best man came out.

Then the music changed slightly and Remi and another girl came out tossing flowers.

The crow stood as Morgan and Chris came down. Catherine squeezed my hand and Andy's eyes brightened and smile widened.

Chris gave Morgan away with tears in his eyes he came and sat down by us.

The wedding went on, it was beautiful. Morgan and Andy exchanged vows that were filled of quirky little jokes, lovable comments and promises of forever.

The wedding ended and Chris ushered us outside to take more pictures.

"Hey," I heard whispered in my ear as we stood outside. Watching Morgan and Andy getting there first pictures together as husband and wife.

I turned and saw Zach standing there.

"Hi," I smiled. "Thanks for inviting them," I motioned to our friends who were coming out the church.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged. I kissed his cheek.

"It is to me," I said quietly.

"I need everyone in the wedding party!" The photographers screamed.

I straightened Zach's tie and nodded my head over to the group.

"I'll be with our friends," I said.

He nodded, kissed me on the forehead and walking towards the photographers.

I looked back and watched him walk the other way.

I had to hand it too him, his ass did look good in dress pants.

* * *

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**Okay, so like I said I really want to get 400 hundred reviews! By the next chapter or chapter by chapter 19!**

**Please! **

**Lets be friends, follow me on instagram at lovebooks14 **

**I love you guys! Thank you so much! **

**357! AHHHHHHHHH **

**Thank you! Do you guys like: One direction or YouTube? **

**If so whos your favorite boy or YouTuber? **

**Tell me in your review! **


	18. Chapter 18

At the reception I walked in with my friends.

"Cammie!" Catherine called. I smiled and she waved me over to the group of people she was speaking to

"Honey, I wanted to introduce you too some people."

I smiled nervously and nodded.

"Cam, this is Zach's uncle Joe, my brother," she directed me to Mr. Solomon.

I nodded, he smiled. "Cammie is in my history class," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Solomon," I smiled.

After we chatted for a few minutes I was escorted to another group of people. Zach's grandmother.

"Zach," she started," when he was a baby he used to run around the house in nothing but a superman cape," we laughed together.

"Alright, alright," the DJ's voice rang through the banquet hall. "Everyone find their seats, the wedding party is arriving!"

I started back towards the table with my friends but was pulled the direction towards the family table.

"Sit with us?" Catherine questioned. I smiled and sat down at the round table.

"First we have the cutest flower girls in the world," the DJ started. " Emily and Remi!"

The girls walked in, with huge smiles on their faces. Remi waved at me and I waved back. They walked over to our table and Remi plopped down next to me.

"Next we have the siblings of the bride and groom!" the DJ shouted. "Jessica Smith and Zach Goode!"

Zach and Jessica walked in, Zach looked like a million bucks. His eyes scanned the crowed. When they found me, he smiled a bit brighter and walked to the head table.

"Then we have Rebecca Whitney and John Ericson!"

Rebecca and John waltzed into the hall.

"Now for the maid of Honor, Tessa Taylor and Best Man, Harry Sumer!"

The guests clapped and cheered as the couple walked in. They actually looked cute together, I wonder if there a couple?

"Now! For the moment you've all been waiting for! I'm pleased to announce! For the first time, please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Smith!"

The crowed clapped and cheered louder, and Morgan and Andy came into view.

"Awe! Dang it!" the DJ cried. "I was hoping for Brad and Angie!"

The guests laughed as well as Morgan and Andy. They look there seats together and the head table.

"Cammie," Chris called across the table. I looked up. "Zach mentioned that your birthday is next week, we were wondering if you would like to go to birthday dinner on Wednesday?"

I smiled," I would love too."

"When is your birthday?" Remi asked.

"Tuesday," I said.

"And you'll be 18?" Catherine asked.

I nodded.

It's weird to think that the day that I wished for, for so many years is almost here. I used to dream about the day I turned 18. When I could leave my mom and find my dad. But, my mom left and the dream that was finding my dad was now just a dream. It couldn't be a reality.

There's three options, in my eyes. One, he's dead. Two, he's soon to be dead. Killed by the people who have kept him hostage all these years. Three, he doesn't give a damn.

"Ladies and gentleman," the DJ started, "Could you please turn your attention to the dance floor. The bride and groom are going to share their first dance."

The guests clapped while Morgan and Andy started dancing slowly at the center.

They danced to Ed Sheerans 'Kiss Me'

The whole time they made small jokes to each other and laughed.

After that was the daddy-daughter dance.

Remi and Chris walked to the floor and Morgan was smiling waiting for them. They were talking before the Chris turned around and walked back.

"Whats the matter?" Catherine asked.

He smiled, "I forgot one of my daughters."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on," He grabbed my arm. "You might as well be my daughter."

We walked closer to the dance floor.

"Are you sure Morgan wants to share her dance?" I asked.

"It has her idea," he said.

We walked to the dance floor and Morgan pulled me into a hug.

"Your just as much as my sister as Rem's is," She whispered.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Love you Cams," she said and released me.

"Love you too," I smiled.

A Taylor Swift song that I didn't know came on and the 4 of us awkwardly danced. We kind of just held hands in a circle and talked.

After the dance we have dinner and when dinner was starting to wind down the speeches started.

"Hi, everyone," Tessa stood up. "I'm Tessa. Morgan and I have been best friends for- basically all our lives. When Morgan and I were growing up, her biggest dream is to get married," she smiled.

"When we were 7, she said that her wedding was going to be full of sparkles and she was marrying her prince charming," Morgan hid behind her hands in embarrassment.

"When she was 14, she was convinced she was going to marry Bobby Donahue, because he was her prince charming," the crowed laughed.

"When she was 22, she met Andy," Tessa smiled. "I remember the day she called me to tell me about him. She said that he was perfect, she said that he was her prince charming. I rolled it off, because, Morgan is Morgan. But 2 weeks later I met Andy. And I knew it. Andy is Morgan's prince charming."

"I love you guys and Morgan," she took her best friends hand and smiled down at her. The tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad that you found your prince charming."

The crowed clapped and Morgan hugged Tessa.

Then Harry stood up.

"Ah, Damn. How and am I going to top that?" he stood up. He had a british accent and his voice was raspy.

The crowed laughed.

Harry grabbed Andy hand and fake cried. "I'm so happy for you," he called out in a girly voice and fake sniffled. "I'm so glad you found your princess."

The crowed laughed more and Remi was giggling.

Tessa rolled her eyes and Harry looked up at her.

"Sorry, love." he apologized. "You make it so easy."

"Anyways," he started. "I'm Harry, Andy and I have been best mates since Primary school, our friendship paused in secondary school when you stool my girlfriend," he mumbled.

The crowed laughed again.

"Last night, when I was trying to write this damned thing," he waved a piece of paper in the air, " I was thinking of the first time I knew that Morgan was going to be around for a while."

"I met her 1 week after they met and Andy just told her me this: She's it," he shrugged.

"For those of you that don't know, Andy has a tendency to over react. So I took it with a grain of salt. Not, that I don't love you Morgs," he looked at her. "Because I do. Like more than life."

"But, I wasn't so sure about you until the day I helped you guys move in together."

"Andy," he addressed the crowd," is allowed the basement for his football stuff, Oh sorry. You Americans. Soccer stuff. Anyway, I was helping him put up one of those life sized stickers of a player. Andy, mind you, a surgeon, looked at the instructions and read. I kid you not said 'Oh, its says we need elbow grease'.

"Then he shouted up stairs, 'Honey do we have any elbow grease?'"

The crowed laughed as Harry looked down at Andy.

"I can't make this shit up. Morgan, I hope your ready for a life time of stupid questions because your going to get a lot of them."

"I love you guys and I hope that you have an amazing life together, and Morgan," he looked at her, "God bless you."

The guests laughed and clapped and Harry sat down.

"He's cute," Remi whispered. I laughed and nodded.

I saw Grant and Jonas througing napkins at each other from across the room. Bex had her head on the table pleading Grant to stop and Liz was laughed hysterically with Macey.

I sighed and got up, "I'll be back," I said. We were all getting up to go talk to some people.

"Hey, guys," I said. Standing behind Grant.

"Hey kid," Macey said.

"You guys enjoying yourself?" I asked. Ruffling Grants hair.

"Hey! Hair!" he slapped my hand.

I laughed.

"But yeah, Harry speech was really good," Liz answered.

"It was, wasn't it," I nodded.

I looked around the table and my eyes landed on Preston Winters.

"Hello," he stood up," Preston Winters," he stuck out his hand.

"Hey, Cammie Morgan," I shook his hand. "Yeah we were lab partners in 8th grade."

He seamed shocked," Yeah, I can't believe you remember that," he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled.

He leaned in and whispered," Your incredibly popular, girls like you don't remember guys like me."

"Well, I do," I smiled.

He sat back down and I sat in the empty chair that was by him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Macey asked.

"Sleeping," I answered. It had been long day.

"Long day?" Jonas asked.

"You have no idea," I sighed.

"Oh Cam," Macey was looking behind me, "Your being called."

I turned around and saw Harry and Tessa standing there, "Hey guys whats up?"

"Zach's looking for you," Harry said.

I turned back to my friends, "Duty calls."

"Go have fun, kid," Bex smiled.

"Love, love," I stood up and they all replied the same. I walked over to Harry and Tessa.

I smiled a Harry, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

He gave me an odd look.

I pointed to Remi, who was dancing on Chris's feet.

"You see, that little girl, with the red hair?" I asked.

"Yeah. Isn't that Morgan's little sister?"

I nodded, "Can you ask her dance some time tonight?"

He laughed and nodded, "You mind?" he asked Tessa.

"I don't think Remi poses much completion," she laughed.

So I was right, they were a couple.

He laughed and went off to ask Remi.

"Where's Zach?" I asked.

"With Catherine," she pointed to the table I was once sitting at.

I smiled at her and said my goodbyes and walked over to the table.

"Hey, gorgeous," Zach winked as I walked over.

"Hi," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Catherine smiled.

"You wanna dance, Gallagher Girl?" Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Sure," I shrugged.

As soon as we stepped on to the dance floor, a slow song started. It's like it was rigged.

Zach laughed as I rolled my eyes. I put my arms around his neck and he slid his arms around my waist.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Its lovely."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping, wither it's on your couch or mine is completely up to you," I answered.

He laughed.

"Mine?" he asked.

"Can I have your big sweatshirt?" I asked.

"Yes," he laughed, 'You can have my big sweatshirt."

"Then yes," I smiled. "Your couch."

The song ended and we walked off the dance floor. Only to be pulled back by our friends.

The rest of the night we dance and I'm not going to lie, got a little drunk. (Zach managed to get the bar tender to slip a bit of alcohol into our drinks.)

I ended up just crashing on the Goode's couch.

* * *

**WE GOT 400 REVIEWS! **

**OH MY GOD!**

** THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. **

** I love you guys! **

**My goal for this story in a whole is to get 1,000 reviews. I know that's a stretch but it would mean everything to me if I got it. **

**THANKS FOR 400+ **

**Are any of you guys in school? That's why I haven't been updating as much. Because of school. I hate it guys. High school is horrible. **

**NEWS! **

**Ill be posting a few story in a few months! **

**If we can get 600 reviews I will post the summary! **

**I'm really excited for all of you guys to read it. **

** I READ AND FINISHED UNITED WE SPY! **

**It was awesome!**

**OH MY GOD! **

**I CANT! **

**Thanks for 400, I love you guys. Seriously I love you! Thank you. I don't think I can say it enough. **

**Wanna be friends?**

** Follow me on instagram: Lovebooks14 **

**Wanna be loved? **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
